


Zaopiekuję się tobą

by Ciri666



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF!John, BAMF!Lestrade, M/M, some violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciri666/pseuds/Ciri666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwa lata po śmierci Sherlocka, John znajduje go na siedzącego swojej kanapie. Chory i ranny, jest przekonany, że ma halucynacje i nie chce ujawnić żadnych szczegółów dotyczących Morana, oraz tego, że ochrona Mycrofta została naruszona. To nie powstrzymuje Johna przed zajęciem się ostatnimi członkami siatki Moriary'ego. BAMF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Will Take Care Of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516641) by [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi). 



To było deszczowe, czerwcowe popołudnie, prawie w rocznicę _tego_ dnia, kiedy John wraca do domu po dyżurze. Miał zaskakująco lekki dzień, jedynie letnie przeziębienia, najtrudniejszym przypadkiem była młoda kobieta, która trochę przesadziła z grą w tenisa. Zastanawiał się nad tym, co zjadłby na kolację, kiedy otwierał drzwi do mieszkania. Nie spodziewał się, że po wejściu do środka zastanie tam kogoś, kto już sam się urządził i teraz, jak widać na niego czeka.

Przez jakiś czas John po prostu się w niego wpatruje. Zajmuje to chwilę, zanim dotrze do niego, że ten _ktoś_   rzeczywiście tu jest, siedzi na jego kanapie, owinięty w starym, zniszczonym kocem. Instynktownie chce pobiec po pistolet, ale zatrzymuje się zanim jego ciało zdąży podjąć działanie. Nie za bardzo wie dlaczego tak się dzieje.

\- Hej – mówi. – Kim jesteś?

Brak odpowiedzi.

\- Hej, przepraszam?

Nadal nic.

Będąc nad wyraz świadomym, że może być to pułapka, John przechodzi na drugą stronę pokoju. Powoli chwyta krawędź koca - przygotowany, że może okazać się to pewnego rodzaju podstępem - i ciągnie w dół.

Zamiera.

To Sherlock.

John patrzy i patrzy, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku.

To _jest_ Sherlock. Ciemne loki, bardziej rozczochrane niż zwykle, aż proszą się o przycięcie, opadają wokół jego twarzy, układając się w grzywkę, za którą może się schować. Ma zamknięte oczy, a głowę położył na oparciu kanapy. Jego twarz jest nadal blada, choć policzki są dziwnie zarumienione, a świeży siniak widnieje na jego brodzie. Okropnie śmierdzi, jego ubrania są w bardzo kiepskim stanie - podarte i wyglądają na jakieś dwadzieścia funtów. Jednak _to Sherlock_.

\- Jezu kurwa Chryste – John bierze głęboki oddech i siada obok niego.

Kiedyś wyobrażał sobie taką scenę, ale porzucił wszelką nadzieję kilka miesięcy temu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może się ich już dłużej trzymać. Widząc, że się spełniły, przypominają mu teraz raczej parodię tego marzenia. Z wahaniem wyciąga rękę i dotyka ramienia Sherlocka. Kiedy palce stykają się z jego ciałem, odskakuje zaskoczony, dociera do niego pierwsza fala niedowierzania, radości z odrobiną wściekłości.

\- Sherlock! - mówi, chwytając go za ramię. Chce odpowiedzi, chce usłyszeć je teraz.

Głowa Sherlocka opada na bok, a on wolno otwiera oczy.

\- John? - mówi powoli.

\- Cholera, ty draniu, ty skurwielu, tak to ja! Co ty... nie, jak ty... Sherlock! - wszystkie pytania umykają z jego głowy i John nie dostaje niczego więcej, prócz swojego imienia, ale to wydaje się mu na razie wystarczać.

\- John – mruczy Sherlock. Rozgląda się po jego mieszkaniu jakby nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje, marszczy brwi i wzdycha:

\- Oh... Na pewno znowu mam halucynacje, to takie irytujące.

\- Halucynacje? - John milknie i zaczyna dostrzegać, że nie wszystko jest tak jak przedtem. Pot wstąpił na czoło Sherlocka, mimo że się trzęsie, nie... ma dreszcze. Jego oczy są zamglone, odległe, a skóra pod dłonią Johna jest ciepła. Bardzo ciepła. Podnosi rękę i kładzie ją na czole Sherlocka. Ciężko oddycha i krzywi się.

\- Sherlock – mówi ostrożnie. – Nie masz halucynacji. Jesteś tutaj, ze mną. Jesteś w moim mieszkaniu.

\- W twoim mieszkaniu... - Sherlock powtarza, ale wydaje się oczywiste, że nadal tak naprawdę to do niego nie dociera. John z frustracji przymyka oczy.

\- Jasna cholera – mruczy pod nosem. Sherlockowi udało się jakoś upozorować swoją śmierć, pozostawiając Johna w agonii na miesiące i teraz pojawia się tu spodziewając się, że się nim zajmie. A najgorsze jest to, że zamiast wyrzucić go jak zrobić powinien, naprawdę zamierza się o niego zatroszczyć.

Wstaje i delikatnie zdejmuje z niego koc. Zapach momentalnie staje się gorszy. Wygląda na to, że w pewnym momencie Sherlock zmoczył się nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że to robi. John wzdycha i siada z powrotem, nagle wyczerpany, mimo że nie zrobił dzisiaj zbyt wiele. Wpatruje się w swojego poważnie chorego byłego współlokatora, czując nasilający się ból głowy.

\- Powinienem po prostu zadzwonić do Mycrofta - mówi, ledwie świadomy własnych słów.

Oczy Sherlock pozostają otwarte, a on pochyla się łapiąc koszulę Johna drżącymi rękami.

\- Nie! Nie, John. Nie możesz zadzwonić do Mycrofta. On był celem, nie jest bezpieczny. Moran będzie wściekły jeśli się dowie, on cię zabije. Cokolwiek zrobisz, _nie dzwoń do Mycrofta_.

\- Dobrze Sherlock, w porządku - mówi John miękko, owijając ręce wokół chudych nadgarstków Sherlocka. Chryste jest porządnie wychudzony, przez co wydaje się tak bardzo kruchy. - Uspokój się. Kim jest Moran?

\- Moran? - Sherlock napina się, moment świadomości znika i znowu zamyka się w sobie. - Nie wiem kto to jest. Nazywam się Sigerson. Jetem rolnikiem z Niemiec.

\- Rolnik z... - John unosi brew i kręci głowo – Sherlock...

\- Nazywam się Sigerson!

\- Na miłość bos... - John uciska nasadę nosa i pozwala sobie na długie, powolne westchnięcie, uwalniając rezerwy cierpliwości, z których nie korzystał od miesięcy. - Sigerson, może, więc chcesz wziąć prysznic? Na pewno poczujesz się lepiej, potem możesz się tu chwilę przespać. – Po tym jak weźmiesz leki i miejmy nadzieję coś zjesz.

Ostrożne, oszołomione i przyćmione oczy wpatrywały się w niego spod pokręconej grzywki przed dłuższy czas. W chwili, kiedy John pomyślał, że będzie musiał użyć siły, Sherlock odzywa się cichym głosem:

\- Okay.


	2. Chapter 2

To trochę kłopotliwe (co najmniej dwa razy nogi odmówiły Sherlockowi posłuszeństwa) ale w końcu - po objęciu silnym ramieniem jego smukłej talii, Johnowi udaje się postawić go do pionu. Potem powoli prowadzi go do łazienki, gdzie systematycznie pozbawia ubrania, odrzucając starą i zniszczoną odzież w kąt. Pozbędzie się tego (prawdopodobnie spali) później. Sherlock jest brudny, jego skóra jest w odcieniach szarości i widać, że niedawno z kimś walczył. Liczne cięcia i siniaki pokrywają jego ciało, w tym jedna szczególnie paskudna rana, na której widok John przeklina po nosem. Głębokie nacięcie przebiegające wzdłuż mięśnia na lewym ramieniu, błyszczy czerwienią i jest spuchnięte od wdanej infekcji.

\- Sherlock, ty skończony tumanie – mruczy przerażony. Nie trzeba się już zastanawiać skąd pochodzi gorączka. Pomimo nowego uczucia paniki, jego ręce pozostają delikatnie, kiedy wkłada Sherlocka do wanny. Mężczyzna pozwala mu na to, bez żadnego komentarza. Jest cichy i taki pozostaje, gdy John napełnia wannę do połowy ciepłą wodą oraz myje go dopóki nie lśni czystością. To dość trudne zadanie, które zbieram mu dobrą godzinę, nowe mydło i kilka dolewek wody. Na końcu bolą go palce, ale przynajmniej może teraz zmierzyć się z jego ranami.

\- John – mówi nagle Sherlock.

\- Jestem tutaj, Sherlock - siada na piętach, ociera wierzchem dłoni o jego czoło rozważając, którymi ranami musi się zająć, a które może pozostawić, do samowyleczenia. Tych, które będzie musiał się opatrzyć jest zdecydowanie więcej, niż sobie wyobrażał. Kto do cholery zranił Sherlocka? I dlaczego? Aż skręca go, z potrzeby zadania tych pytań, ale wie, że on i tak na nie nie odpowie. Wzdycha.

\- Chodź.

Sherlock patrzy na niego i John prawie widzi, jak detektyw walczy, żeby zrozumieć i przetworzyć informacje, mimo gorączki i dreszczy.

\- Boli mnie głowa – mówi w końcu.

To zabawne - rzeczy, które mogą cię złamać. Te trzy słowa wypowiedziane dziecinnym głosem, którego jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, prawie doprowadzają go do ruiny. John bierze się w garść przy pomocy kilku głębokich oddechów.

\- Wiem – mówi miękko. Sięga w dół i owija ręce wokół zdrowego ramienia Sherlocka. Pomaga mu wstać, co jest dość dużym osiągnięciem i prowadzi go z powrotem do sypialni. Detektyw upada na łózko i przekręca się na bok, dopiero wtedy gdy John go do tego zmusza.

\- Zostań tu – mówi do niego, choć Sherlock i tak nie będzie w stanie nigdzie pójść biorąc pod uwagę to, że ledwo stoi na nogach. Wychodzi z pokoju w poszukiwaniu swojej apteczki i znajduje ją dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym ją kiedyś zostawił. Jednak potrzebuje chwili zanim znowu wróci do tego pokoju. Opiera się o krzesło i przykłada drżącą dłoń do twarzy. Z wysiłku kręci mu się w głowie, wie, że nadal w pełni nie zaakceptował tego, że Sherlock żyje. Ale kiedy wraca do pokoju widzi tam ciepłą postać, cholernie ciało, zamiast pustki.

\- Chryste – szepcze, – Jezu... kurwa... - urywa i zaczyna szukać telefonu. Sherlock potrzebuje kilku rzeczy, których John nie ma w swoim mieszkaniu. Na przykład antybiotyków, czy lepszego jedzenie i nie ma opcji, żeby teraz zostawił go samego, choćby na minutę. Lista osób, do których może zadzwonić jest żałośnie krótka. Jeśli Sherlock ma rację Mycroft może być w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie ma odwagi zaangażować w to pani Hudson i nie jest pewien, czy Harry będzie wystarczająco trzeźwa, żeby odpowiedzieć. Zostaje mu jedna osoba, wybiera numer.

\- Lestrade.

\- Greg, to ja – mówi John. – Mam zamiar wysłać ci listę potrzebnych mi rzeczy. Chciałbym, żebyś je zdobył i przyniósł do mojego mieszkania, tak szybko jak jest to możliwe.

\- John? Co się dzieje?

\- Nic. Tylko... proszę.

Zapada długa cisza.

\- W porządku. Zobaczę co da się zrobić.

\- Dziękuję – mówi z prawdziwą ulgą. Rozłącza się i szybko układa listę, którą ma wysłać do Grega. Potem dzwoni szybko do Sarah, która niechętnie zgadza się wypisać receptę na niektóre antybiotyki, po opowiedzeniu jej wyssanej z palca historii o zranieniu się w kuchni. Nie widział jej przez kilka dni i raczej nie planuje tego zmieniać w najbliższej przyszłości, więc nie pozna prawdy, dopóki nie będzie miała ona zupełnie żadnego znaczenia.

Potem łapie apteczkę i stawia czoła opatrzeniu Sherlocka.

Zajmuje mu to tylko chwilę, posiada zdecydowanie lepsze umiejętności niż mógłby przypuszczać, a jego apteczka zostaje pusta, do czasu gdy kończy. Białe bandaże pokrywają większość ciała Sherlocka (kończy się tym, że wysyła do Grega kolejną listę), odkryte pozostają jedynie otarcia i siniaki. Na szczęście, w pewnym momencie Sherlock stracił przytomność i nie czuł bólu, gdy John oczyszczał ranę na ramieniu. Jego gorączka wciąż się utrzymywała. John mierzy mu temperaturę i czuje zakłopotanie nie mogąc znaleźć sposobu, aby ją zbić.

\- Co ty do cholery robiłeś? - pyta cicho, wstrząsając termometr. Nie oczekuje odpowiedzi i nie otrzymuje jej, a przynajmniej nie na jego pytanie. Sherlock mruczy coś pod nosem i kręci się niespokojnie. John wstaje i włóczy nogami do kuchni, wyciąga małą miskę z zimną wodą i kawałek materiału. Kiedy wraca do pokoju kładzie ją Sherlockowi na czole. Zdaje się, że odrobinę pomogło, choć Sherlock nadal szarpie się, a jego dłonie spazmatycznie zaciskają się w pięści, jakby próbował dotrzeć do kogoś, kogo nie może uchwycić. John zna to uczucie.

Siada znowu, będzie obserwować Sherlocka dopóki Greg nie przyjedzie. Bo jeśli jest coś, czego się nauczył to, to, że każdego można złamać. Sherlock Holmes nie jest bardziej odporny, niż każdy inny człowiek i najwyraźniej Mycroft też nie jest. To wiedza ciąży Johnowi na dnie żołądka, jak niewidzialny worek lodu, a on nie ma pojęcia co może z tym zrobić. Nie ma bladego, cholernego pojęcia.


	3. Chapter 3

Mniej więcej godzinę później, rozlega się pukanie do drzwi. John mruga, otrząsając się z pół świadomej drzemki i sztywno wstaje. Krzywi się, gdy jego nogi protestują i rzuca jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na Sherlocka. Był stosunkowo cicho przez ostatnie pół godziny, więc jest spokojny zostawiając go samego w sypialni, kiedy idzie otworzyć drzwi. Patrzy przez judasza, żeby upewnić się, że to rzeczywiście Greg i wpuszcza go do środka. Jego ubrania są wygniecione i poplamione kawą, a włosy potargane od cogodzinnego przeczesywania ich palcami. Wygląda na wyczerpanego, ale uśmiecha się do Johna, kiedy ten otwiera drzwi.

\- Przesyłka? - mówi trzymając torby.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Scotland Yard był w to zaangażowany – żartuje John biorąc od niego część toreb. Jest zadowolony, że Greg ma prawie wszystko, o co prosił. - Zamknij za sobą drzwi, okay?

Idzie do kuchni i wykłada rzeczy na blat, rozpakowuje je automatycznie. Większość jedzenia jest zwyczajna: proste do strawienia zupki w proszku, herbatniki, soki i tym podobne. Tak będzie Sherlockowi łatwiej utrzymać to w żołądku. Greg wchodzi z resztą toreb, w tym z antybiotykami. John czuje fale ulgi, kiedy tylko je dostrzega. To pomoże Sherlockowi bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Chce iść prosto do niego i wepchnąć mu do gardła kilka pigułek, ale powstrzymuje się. Wie, że Grega, aż skręca z ciekawości, a nie chce żeby zobaczył Sherlock bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Lubi go za bardzo, żeby pozwolić mu zejść na zawał przed pięćdziesiątką.

\- Posłuchaj – zaczyna. – Jest coś, co chcę ci powiedzieć, ale _musisz_ zachować to w tajemnicy. Naprawdę Greg, to sprawa życia i śmierci, która może się tylko bardzo szybko pogorszyć. Może również zakończyć się niezbyt legalnie. - Będzie _bardzo_ nielegalnie jeśli John dorwie w swoje ręce tych drani, którzy tak zranili Sherlocka – Zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciał wziąć w tym udziału. Możesz się odwrócić i wyjść i nie będę miał ci tego za złe.

\- John – Greg patrzy na niego spojrzeniem, mówiącym mu, że jest idiotą. - Mogę to zignorować. Nie wyglądasz jakbyś był ranny, więc domyślam się, że chodzi o kogoś innego. Co się dzieje?

John czuje suchość w gardle.

\- To Sherlock.

Greg nieruchomieje.

\- Kiedy wróciłem wieczorem do mieszkanie, czekał tu na mnie. Na kanapie - wie już co Greg sobie myśli i łączy dłonie. – Nie, naprawdę. Nie zwariowałem i nie mam halucynacji. Teraz jest w moim łóżku. Walczył z kimś i jest w kiepskim stanie. Ma ranę na ramieniu, w którą wdało się zakażenie, przez co trzyma go wysoka gorączka. Nie pozwól nikomu dowiedzieć się, że tu jest, ponieważ ten, kto mu to zrobił, jeszcze z nim nie skończył. Dlatego potrzebowałem tych rzeczy. Dzięki, przy okazji, doceniam to.

\- Nie ma problemu – mówi Greg nie zwracając na to uwagi. Wpatruje się w niego w osłupieniu, próbując zdecydować, czy John postradał zmysły, czy jednak jest w porządku.

To zajęło trochę czasu, zanim był w stanie wybaczyć niektórym ludziom, po śmierci Sherlocka. Tylko dlatego, że wiedział co Greg stracił, mógł pozostać jego przyjacielem, któremu ufa na tyle, by wtajemniczyć go w tą sytuację. Patrzy mężczyźnie w oczy i mówi:

\- Chodź. Pokaże ci.

Sherlock nadal jest w łóżku, dokładnie tam gdzie go zostawił, jednak John czuje falę ulgi, że naprawdę istnieje. Za nim Greg przeklina cicho i zatacza się plecami na ścianę, blednąc jakby zobaczył ducha. Prawdę mówiąc to właściwie zobaczył. John zostawia go i podchodzi do łóżka niosąc tabletki i szklankę wody. Kładzie rękę na ramieniu Sherlocka, a potem nie mogąc się oprzeć przesuwa ją na obojczyk, policzek i włosy, odgarniając loki z jego twarzy. Powoli blade oczy otwierają się i spoglądają na niego niewyraźnie.

\- Sherlock – mówi John cicho. – Musisz wziąć te tabletki. Zrób to dla mnie, dasz radę?

Sherlock tylko się w niego wpatruje, więc John uważa to za zgodę. Wsuwa rękę pod jego plecy i pomaga mu usiąść. Łatwo jest utrzymać go w pionie zważając na jego wagę. Frustracja, złość i poczucie winy, oddalają się od Johna, kiedy delikatnie wkłada pigułki do ust Sherlocka i przyciska szklankę do jego warg. Pije krótkimi, przerywanymi łykami, dysząc po każdym jakby nie dostarczał sobie zbyt dużo powietrza. Mimo to wciąż pił, póki woda w szklance się nie skończyła. John uznał to za dobry znak, jedyny jaki do tej pozy otrzymał.

\- John? - mamrocze. Ma zachrypnięty głos, co paskudnie kontrastuje z jego pięknym barytonem.

\- To ja, Sherlock.

\- Gdzie jestem? - rozgląda się mgliście.

\- W moim mieszkaniu. Jesteś ze mną i z Gregiem. Lestradem - mówi John. Na dźwięk swojego imienia Greg odrywa się od ściany.

\- Sherlock – mówi – Jesteś... ja pierdolę. Ty żyjesz.

\- Lestrade? Nigdy wcześniej o tobie nie śniłem - mówi marszcząc brwi. – Zawsze jesteś w Yardzie, gdzie jest twoje miejsce, Moriarty nie jest, jego ludzie nie przyszli za tobą, prawda? To chyba nie tak miało wyglądać, miałeś być bezpieczny, kiedy umarłem.

\- Sherlock, Sherlock! - John chwyta jego podbródek i odwraca twarz tak, żeby mógł na niego spojrzeć. Jego pierś faluje, a oczy gorączkowo poruszają się po pokoju. John rozluźnia uścisk i delikatnie muska kciukiem jego policzek, stara się brzmieć kojąco. – W porządku, kochanie. Moriarty nie żyje, jego ludzi nie ma nigdzie w pobliżu. Greg po prostu przyszedł z wizytą. Jesteś całkowicie bezpieczny, my wszyscy jesteśmy. Cicho. Już jest dobrze.

\- John – szepcze Sherlock, przymykając oczy, jego głowa przechyla się do przodu i opiera na mu ramieniu. - Jestem taki zmęczony. Okropnie za tobą tęskniłem, myślałem o tobie codziennie, wiesz? Nie masz pojęcia jak często zaczynałem do ciebie pisać, ale potem wszystko usuwałem. Przepraszam.

Nagła jasność w głosie Sherlocka sprawia, że John sztywnieje. Przez ułamek sekundy to jest jego Sherlock: bez gorączki, zmieszania, halucynacji. Ale ten moment znika, kiedy oczy Sherlocka zostają całkowicie zamknięte, a on zwija się przy nim jak dziecko szukając pocieszenia. John długo się w niego wpatruje, nic nie mówiąc.


	4. Chapter 4

Greg opada na krzesło przy stole i zakłada dłonie za głowę. Nie porusza się. John rzuca mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie, jednak nic nie mówi, podążając w stronę kanapy. Był tak zajęty opieką nad Sherlockiem, że nie miał czasu sprawdzić, co on ze sobą przyniósł. Schowana w rogu kanapy, częściowo zakryta, przez jedną z poduszek, leży płaska, owinięta w brudny papier paczka. Możliwie, że kiedyś był on jasnobrązowy, ale teraz został pokryty warstwami kurzu i brudu, włączając w to coś co wyglądało na zaschniętą krew. John wkłada rękawiczki, zanim to rozpakowuje i widzi środku jego laptop. Serce zaczyna szaleńczo kołatać mu w piersi.

Laptop. Z informacjami. Jeśli udałoby im się dostać do środka... oh. Tak. Marszczy brwi. Znając Sherlocka będzie raczej trudno... Zdejmuje rękawiczki i wraca do stołu, odkładając delikatnie laptopa. Greg, nie rusza się z miejsca. John patrzy na niego przez chwilę, po czym podchodzi do lodówki i wyjmuje z niej dwa piwa. Nie robił tego.... nie mógł, trzymać alkoholu w mieszkaniu, przez długi czas po śmierci Sherlocka, ale ostatnio miał pod ręką kilka butelek, za co jest sobie niezmiernie wdzięczny. Stawia jedno przed Gregiem, który poprawia się na krześle i chwyta ją jak ostatnią deskę ratunku.

\- Nie powinienem – mówi, przechylając butelkę. – Ale po prostu... ja pierdole! Jezu Chryste, John, jak ty możesz jeszcze stać?!

John uśmiecha się i przysuwa butelkę do ust. Zimny, mdły smak, pomaga mu trochę oczyścić myśli.

\- Będę miał na to czas później – mówi. – Teraz Sherlock mnie potrzebuje. – Nigdy nie starał się bardziej, niż wtedy gdy Sherlock tego oczekiwał.

Greg potrząsa głową i opróżnia połowę butelki jednym, dużym łykiem.

\- Załóżmy, że ma rację, że Moriarty nadal żyje. Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

\- Moriarty nie żyje - mówi stanowczo. Jest tego pewien, ponieważ tak bardzo chciał być tym, kto zatłucze tego psychopatę gołymi rękami. - Ale jego ludzie, wciąż dychają. Myślę, że Sherlock miał z tym rację. Ktoś mu to przecież zrobił, Greg. - Sama ta myśl doprowadza go powoli do szewskiej pasji. Powinien przy nim wtedy być. – Zrobią to ponownie, jeśli ich nie powstrzymamy.

\- Co z Mycroftem? – mówi wreszcie Greg. – Myślisz, że...

\- Pytałem Sherlocka, mówi, że nie jest bezpieczny.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to prawda?

\- Nie – odpowiada szczerze. Sherlock majaczył z gorączki i bólu, kiedy to mówił. Ale... - Nie mogę ryzykować, Greg. Jeśli to prawda, a ja poszedłbym do Mycrofta, wystawiłbym Sherlocka na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo.

Greg powoli kiwa głową i bębni palcami o stół.

\- Czegokolwiek ode mnie potrzebujesz, pomogę ci – mówi.

\- Teraz wolałbym, żebyś wrócił do pracy – odpowiada John. Podnosi rękę, żeby zatrzymać jego nieunikniony protest. – Nie, posłuchaj mnie. Oni będą podejrzewać, że przyjdzie do mnie, Greg. Musisz się zachowywać normalnie tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe, w ten sposób może uda nam się uniknąć tego rodzaju podejrzeń. Poza tym potrzebuję cię w Scotland Yardzie, żebyś mógł mi sprawdzić wszystko co wpadnie ci w ręce na temat gościa o nazwisku Moran.

\- Moran?

\- Sherlock o nim wspomniał. Myślę, że może dobrze znać plan gry Moriarty'eg - wyjaśnia John. Dla niego to nazwisko, także brzmi znajomo, ale nie może go skojarzyć z żadną osobą. - Ja zajmę się laptopem Sherlocka. Jeśli się obudzi i będzie świadomy, spróbuję mu zadać kilka pytań, jednak ostatnim razem po tym zamknął się w sobie. Zaczął mówić, że nazywa się Sigerson i że jest z Niemiec.

\- Zgadzałoby się - Greg uśmiecha się złośliwie. – Na jednej z pierwszych spraw, nad którą pracowałem z Sherlockiem, użył tego do ukrycia się. Rolnik, prawda?

\- Tak – nagle John jest irracjonalnie wdzięczny, że Greg jest tu z nim, wiedząc co się dzieje. Nie wie czy dałby radę przyjść przez to sam, nie wie też, czy sama obecność Grega wystarczy. Moran pokonał zarówno Sherlocka jak i Mycrofta... jakie szanse ma były żołnierz i Detektyw Inspektor?

Być może Greg odczytał niezdecydowanie z jego twarz, bo pochyla się i klepie go pocieszająco po ramieniu.

\- Dorwiemy ich, stary - mówi cicho, a ostra determinacja płonie w jego brązowych oczach. - Zanim się obejrzysz wrócicie z Sherlockiem do 221B i będziecie dalej wkurwiać mnie i mój zespół.

John śmieje się cicho.

\- Mam nadzieje – mówi, nie jest w stanie wyrazić jak bardzo mu tego brakuje.

Greg posyła mu uśmiech i wstaje.

\- Idę. Bądź ostrożny, John, w porządku? Nie rób nic głupiego.

John obiecuje, że nie zrobi i odprowadza Grega do drzwi. To obietnica i nie może zawieść, oboje o tym wiedzą. Nie ma ograniczeń co do głupoty, do której jest zdolny, żeby tylko utrzymać Sherlocka przy życiu. Właśnie dlatego, gdy o trzeciej nad ranem, słyszy słaby ostrzegawczy dźwięk, nie dzwoni na policję. Bierze pistolet i porusza się wolno i cicho. Sherlock śpi trochę lepiej niż w południe, ale wciąż jest bezbronny i bezradny, a John jest zdeterminowany i nie pozwoli nikomu zabrać go od niego.

Zaskakuje mężczyznę, który wkradł się przez drzwi. Jeden odpowiednio wymierzony cios w tył głowy, zwala człowieka z nóg. Ląduje cicho na dywanie. John stoi nad nim z pistoletem przyłożonym do głowy, ale mężczyzna nie porusza się. Zamyka drzwi i przyklękuję, oklepując go w dół w poszukiwaniu broni. To co znajduje sprawia, że wściekłość zaczyna mu krążyć w żyłach na przyspieszonych obrotach. Trzy różne typy noży, jeden ostrzejszy od drugiego, pistolet, lina, knebel, opaska na oczy, strzykawki wypełnione niezidentyfikowanymi substancjami.

Związanie go zajmuje tylko chwilę. Potem siada i czeka.


	5. Chapter 5

Mężczyzna miał ciemne włosy i pospolitą twarz, rodzaj osoby, którą mijasz w tłumie i nigdy więcej już o niej nie myślisz. John zakłada, że o to właśnie chodziło. Ma na sobie ciemne ubranie; zwykłą czarną koszulę, czarne spodnie i rękawiczki (póki John ich mu nie zdjął). Nie jest zbyt wysoki, prawdopodobnie kilka centymetrów wyższy od niego, ale jego ramiona są szerokie, oraz ma dobrze umięśnione ręce i nogi. Jest silny i prawdopodobnie wyszkolony. Szkoda, że nie był na tyle bystry, żeby przewidzieć, że były żołnierz zawsze ma się na baczności.

John urządził trochę większe poszukiwanie, kiedy mężczyzna był nieprzytomny i odkrył kilka rzeczy przyczepionych do jego brzucha. Zestaw dokumentów identyfikacyjnych (pewnie fałszywe), według których nazywa się Tobias Gregson i telefon komórkowy. John nie włączył, go, ale bezpiecznie schował w swojej kieszeni. Obserwował Gregson'a, nie ośmielając się oderwać od niego wzroku. Broń trzymał luźno w dłoni, ale wiedział, że nie miałby skrupułów z oddaniem strzału jeśli tylko ośmieliłby się zrobić chociaż krok w stronę Sherlocka.

Powoli, z upływem czasu, Gregson zaczynał się poruszać. Jego głowa drga delikatnie, a potem bierze płytki oddech i znowu nieruchomieje. Wiotczeje i ułamek sekundy później John wie, że tylko próbuje udawać, że jest nadal nieprzytomny i gdyby nie obserwował go tak uważnie przez cały czas, może byłby w stanie w to uwierzyć. Uśmiecha się posępnie.

\- Wim, że nie śpisz – stara się mówić spokojnie. – Równie dobrze, możesz przestać udawać.

Gregson sztywnieje.

\- Czy tak, traktujesz wszystkich swoich pacjentów, doktorku?

\- Tylko tych, którzy wchodzą do mojego mieszkania bez pozwolenia - odpowiada John. Gregson otwiera oczy i patrzy na niego. Są jasnozielone i błyszczą upiornie w słabym oświetleniu. John spogląda na niego beznamiętnie. - Kim jesteś?

\- Widzę, że już zdążyłeś znaleźć moje dokumenty. Nie widzę, więc potrzeby, przechodzenia przez to wszystko jeszcze raz - mówi. – Jeśli starasz się sprawdzić, czy mam wstrząśnienie mózgu, to raczej czarno to widzę zważywszy na...ah! - przerywa jęcząc z bólu. To dlatego, że John znalazł się przy nim w jednej chwili i pochylając się chwycił garść jego ciemnych włosów. Podciąga jego głowę do góry, tak, by mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie – mówi chłodno. – Z powodu ludzi takich jak _ty,_ spędziłem dwa lata myśląc, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel nie żyje. Nie ma, żadnej pieprzonej szansy, na to, że ktoś twojego pokroju, spróbuje przejść obok mnie, żeby zakończyć swoje dzieło, rozumiesz? - Jego ręka zaciska się ciągnąc go bezlitośnie włosy. Gregson krzywi się

– Teraz możemy, to załatwić w prostszy lub trudniejszy sposób, _Gregson_. Powiesz mi wszystko, co chce wiedzieć, a następnie stąd wyjdziesz. Nie obchodzi mnie co się z tobą stanie, czy Moran cię zabije, czy nie, ale jeśli jeszcze raz cię zobaczę, zastrzelę cię. - Na wzmiankę o Moranie, Gregson napina się, a oddech więźnie mu w gardle. – Albo możemy dalej, grać w tę grę, dopóki nie skończy mi się cierpliwość i zaponę, że byłem kiedyś lekarzem w takim samym stopniu jak żołnierzem. To twój wybór.

Przez dłuższą chwilę, Gregson tylko się w niego wpatruje, a potem uśmiecha się.

\- To nie będzie miało żadnego znaczenia. Nigdy nie zatrzymasz Morana. Otrzymał swoje polecenia i ma zamiar je wypełnić, bez względu na wszystko. Twoje dni są policzone, doktorku.

\- Jeśli uważasz, że to mnie przestraszy, to jesteś w błędzie - odpowiada John. Podnosi broń i ponownie dociska ją do skroni Gregson'a - Kto pracuje z Moran'em?

Kręci głową, a jego twarz blednie, John dociska jeszcze mocniej przytrzymując palce na spuście. Czy chciał zabić człowieka z zimną krwią? Który był bezbronny i nie mógł walczyć? Który technicznie nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia? Nie wiedział. Wszystkim o czym może myśleć jest Sherlock i coś w głębi podpowiada mu, że mógłby strzelić.

\- Adair – mówi w końcu. – Ronald Adair. To prawa ręka Morana, dwoje pozostałych to tylko pomocnicy. Holmes dorwał już resztę z nich.

John nie kłopocze się z zapytaniem, który Holmes. To nie ma znaczenia. Jeśli można wierzyć Gregson'owi, Adir, jest jedynym, któremu udało się przechytrzyć ludzi Mycrofta. Kolejny raz skądś kojarzy nazwisko, ale nie może przypisać mu żadnej twarzy. Przyciska pistolet trochę mocniej i cieszy się chwilą, gdy Gregson sztywnieje w odpowiedzi, potem ponownie uderza go gwałtownie w głowę. Mężczyzna upada bezwładnie na kanapę, a jego oczy uciekają w głąb czaszki. John powoli odsuwa pistolet, uświadamiając sobie, że nie wie za bardzo co ma teraz zrobić z mężczyzną zalegającym w jego salonie. Normalnie, zadzwoniłby do Mycrofta, ale aktualnie to nie wchodzi w grę, nie kiedy Adir może być osobą, która pojawi się na jego wezwanie.

Słyszy odgłos chwiejnych kroków dobiegając z korytarza, zaraz przed pojawieniem się Sherlocka w drzwiach.

\- John? - mówi, ciężko opierając się o framugę. Wygląda za zdezorientowanego – Słyszałem głosy. Co... co ty?... - patrzy na Gregson'a i marszczy brwi – Znam go?

\- Sherlock powinieneś być w łóżku - mówi miękko John, chowając broń z powrotem za paskiem jeansów. Przechodzi przez pokój i bierze Sherlocka pod rękę, umożliwiając mu oparcia na sobie swojego ciężaru. Ciepło emanujące z ciała Sherlocka jest nadal zbyt mocne i John nienawidzi myśli, że musi go stąd zabrać, ale wie, że nie ma innego wyboru. Jeśli Gregson przyszedł, nigdy nie wiadomo, kto będzie następny. Bierze twarz Sherlocka w dłonie i odgarnia grzywkę z jego czoła .

\- John – szepcze, żałosnym ledwo słyszalnym głosem i John czuje jak powoli pęka mu serce. Nie ma pojęcia co działo się z Sherlockiem, przez te dwa lata, ale intuicja podpowiada mu, że było to coś wyjątkowo okropnego. Jego przyjaciel wygląda na wystraszonego, a on bardzo chce to zmienić, pragnie zapewnić mu ochronę, której Sherlock teraz tak bardzo potrzebuje.

\- Cii... - mruczy – Wszystko będzie dobrze, Sherlock, obiecuję. Zaopiekuję się tobą, dobrze? Nie musisz już więcej niczego robić sam.

Sherlock opuszcza głowę i kładzie ją w zagłębieniu na ramieniu Johna. Nic nie mówi, ale sposób w jaki drżącymi rękami trzyma jego koszulę. I to wystarcza.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciągła praca w pobliskiej przychodni puls comiesięczna pensja, która w tajemniczy sposób zasilała konto Johna, pozwoliła mu oszczędzić trochę pieniędzy po śmierci Sherlocka. Nie był bogaty, w żadnym tego słowa znaczeniu, wiódł dość proste życie i dzięki temu mógł teraz spokojnie ulokować siebie i swojego detektywa w hotelu a kilka nocy. Pakuje małą walizkę, apteczkę i pomaga Sherlockowi się ubrać. Ubrania Johna nie pasują na niego, mają zbyt krótkie rękawy i nogawki i są za szerokie w ramionach i talii, ale nadadzą się na krótszą metę.

Zanim wyruszają zaciąga Gregsona do sypialni i rzuca go na łóżko. Kusząca wydaje się wizja przyprawienia mu kilku siniaków, ale zadowala się przywiązanie go, żeby upewnić się, że nie ucieknie samodzielnie. Czuje okrutne zadowolenie zostawiając go tutaj. Wróci tam, lub wyśle kogoś, jeśli będzie miał taką okazję, ale na razie najważniejszy jest Sherlock i nie ma ochoty tracić czasu na kogoś, kto chciał zabić ich obu. Możliwe, że jeśli Gregson nie ucieknie, (John bardzo wątpi, że da radę to zrobić) będzie bardziej skłonny do rozmowy, po spędzeniu kilku dni bez pożywienia i wody.

Zabiera Sherlocka na dół i woła taksówkę. Detektyw wydaje się mieć w tym jakieś nadzwyczajne zdolności, gdyż od razu udaje mu się jedną zatrzymać. John wkłada walizkę i apteczkę do bagażnika, po czym pomaga Sherlockowi wsiąść do środka.

\- Zabierz nas do hotelu – mówi. – Obojętnie którego.

Taksówkarz kiwa głową i włącza się do ruchu. Sherlock kołysze się w fotelu wyglądając przez okno ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy. John przyciąga do siebie jego głowę i dociska rękę do czoła. Wzdycha, czując rozchodzące się pod dłonią ciepło. Wie, że niewiele da się zrobić zanim antybiotyki nie zaczną działać. Kładzie sobie jego głowę na ramieniu. Sherlock uznaje to za pozwolenie i zwija się koło Johna wydając płaczliwy dźwięk.

\- Sherlock - mruczy w jego włosy. - Kim jest Ronald Adair?

\- To syn hrabiego – odpowiada ledwie słyszalnym głosem. – Hazardzista. Lubi zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyzn, ale ostatnio raczej uchodzi to za marnie skrywany sekret. Ożenił się raz, nie ma dzieci. Żona odeszła od niego po tym jak przyłapała go w łóżku z innym mężczyzną. Twierdzi, że rozwiedli się ze względów finansowych, ale wszyscy i tak znają prawdę, na ten temat. Pracował dla swojego ojca, ale od kiedy się rozwiódł zaczął szukać czegoś innego. Teraz pracuje dla Mycrofta.

Kiedy John to słyszy napinają mu się wszystkie mięśnie.

\- Czym on się zajmuje?

\- Same nudy – odpowiada.

\- Myślisz, że wszystko jest nudne, lepiej z tobą – mówi nie mogąc opanować uśmiechu wpełzającego mu na twarz. – Czy Mycrost mu ufa?

\- Tak samo jak każdemu.

John zaczyna w zamyśleniu gładzić jego włosy i kark, rozmyślając nad tymi słowami. Jeśli Adir jest jakimś podwójnym agentem, wydaje się dziwne, że Mycroft o tym nie wie. Potem znów się okaże, że wszyscy ludzie, włączając w to Sherlocka i Mycrofta są w martwym punkcie, a Moriarty doskonale wie jak nimi manipulować.

\- A Moran?

Sherlock sztywnieje i odsuwa się.

\- Nie znam nikogo takiego. Nazywam się Sigerson i jestem prostym rolnikiem z Niemiec!

Cholera.

\- Cii... dobrze, Sigerson, w porządku, uspokój się – John dociera do niego gładząc go delikatnie dłońmi. Co takiego jest w tym całym Moranie, że Sherlock zachowuje się tak za każdym razem, kiedy o nim wspomni? Teraz szczególnie chce sobie odbyć długą rozmowę z tym gościem, zwłaszcza, że Sherlock zaczyna się odsuwać od jego dotyku i z powrotem wciskać w osobny kraniec kabiny, jakby bał się, że John może go zranić. Po chwili zauważa, że taksówkarz obserwuje ich w lusterku, więc stara się poskromić chęć wzięcia go w ramiona i ukojenia jego bólu. Zamiast tego splata ręce na kolanach i zmusza się do pozostawienia go w spokoju.

Od kiedy docierają do hotelu Sherlock wydaje się być zrelaksowany, choć na jego twarzy nadal utrzymuje się nieufność. Pozwala Johnowi pomóc sobie podczas wysiadania z taksówki, ale pozostaje oczywiste, że ma zbyt wysoką gorączkę, by wiedzieć co się właściwie wokół niego dzieje. Traktuje Johna jakby był obcym człowiekiem, jest tak obojętny, że aż ociera się to o wrogość. Wzdryga się za każdym razem kiedy próbuje go dotknąć. To ogromnie irytujące – widzieć tego całkowicie genialnego i dumnego mężczyznę, zmienionego w kogoś naprawdę przestraszonego. John odsuwa to wszystko na drugi plan, wystawiając na próbę swoje lekarskie zdolności, nakłaniając Sherlocka do poruszania się do przodu, traktując go jakby był ze szkła. Będąc w hotelu z walizką i apteczką, John zamawia im pokój z dużym, małżeńskim łożem. Nie ma szansy, na to, że opuści Sherlocka, choćby na minutę.

\- Miłego pobytu - krzyczy za nimi miły recepcjonista, a John odpowiada mu uśmiechem.

Ich pokój jest na trzecim piętrze i wydaje się być na tyle duży, żeby spokojnie zmieścić dwie osoby. John od razu prowadzi detektywa do łóżka i zostawia go tam, gdy ogląda pokój. Zasłania zasłony i zamyka drzwi na klucz. Sherlock obserwuje go, lekko otumaniony, ale nie odtrąca go, gdy mówi mu żeby się położył.

\- Nie jestem w Niemczech, prawda? - pyta.

\- Nie, nie jesteś – John zdejmuje mu buty i okrywa kocem jego stopy.

\- Muszę być nadal w Paryżu – mówi do siebie. – John, mam nadzieję, że naprawdę tu jesteś. Boli mnie ramię.

\- _Jestem_ tu Sherlock – mówi to, choć doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma to większego sensu. Rzadko miewa on chwile świadomości, teraz zdaje mu się, że John jest jedynie halucynacją. Może to jednak lepiej – gdyby wiedział, że jest prawdziwy, mógłby chcieć zrobić coś głupiego jak na przykład spróbować się wymknąć i uporać z Moranem i Adairem na własną rękę.

\- Miło mi, że to mówisz, nawet jeśli to nie dzieje się naprawdę – Sherlock trzepocze rzęsami, po czym zamyka oczy, a jego głos zniża się szepcząc bezsensowne dedukcje. John przestaje go na chwilę słuchać i potrząsa głową , kiedy uświadamia sobie, że mówi on o owcach i liczbie pięć, od czasu do czasu wspominając jego imię. Siada koło łóżka, na tyle blisko, żeby Sherlock zdołał go dostrzec, kiedy zechce otworzyć oczy i uruchamia laptopa. Nie ważne jak ciężko będzie to zrobić, potrzebuje tych informacji i ma zamiar je zdobyć.


	7. Chapter 7

Dzwoniący telefon budzi Johna. Przez moment rozgląda się po nieznajomym pokoju, zmieszany i nieco zdezorientowany. Potem sobie przypomina. Racja. Jest w hotelu razem z Sherlockiem, a po tym jak kilkaset razy próbował zgadnąć hasło do jego laptopa, na chwilę zasnął. Zdejmuje go z kolan i wstaje, krzywiąc się czując kłucie w okolicach kręgosłupa. Telefon leży na stoliku przy drzwiach, podnosi go i spogląda na wyświetlacz. Coś skręca mu się w żołądku, gdy widzi imię na ekranie. Mycroft.

Relację Mycrofta i Johna nie uległy poprawie odkąd dowiedział się, że maczał on palce w obsesyjnym zainteresowaniu Moriarty'ego Sherlockiem. Ma mgliste wspomnienie jak policzkuje go na pogrzebie Sherlocka i jak Greg odciąga go od niego siłą. Mycroft nigdy o tym nie wspominał, ale mniej więcej tydzień później pieniądze zaczęły pojawiać się na jego koncie bankowym. Nigdy z nich nie skorzystał, ale nie kłopotał się też z poinformowaniem go, że ich nie chce. Teraz, kiedy patrzy na w miarę spokojnie śpiącego Sherlocka, czuje ulgę, że tego nie zrobił.

Wiedząc z doświadczenia, że Holmes, będzie go dręczyć dopóki nie otrzyma odpowiedzi, John podnosi telefon do ucha.

\- Słucham.

\- John - mówi Mycroft. – Zauważyłem, że dziś rano niespodziewanie opuściłeś swoje mieszkanie.

Pieprzone kamery. Zastanawia się czy Mycroft zdołał rozpoznać Sherlocka. Nie może sobie przypomnieć czy byłby on w stanie dostrzec jego twarz w tamtej części mieszkania. Jeśli tak, to wie, że Sherlock żyje i John ma nadzieję, że zatrzyma tę wiadomość wyłącznie dla siebie. Jeśli nie to pewnie domyśla się prawdy lub zbiera informacje. Właściwie to ostatnie może być prawdą w obydwu przypadkach.

\- Tak, to prawda - mówi, pozostawiając to bez potwierdzenia, ani zaprzeczenia.

\- To trochę nietypowe dla ciebie.

\- Tak - Jeśli Mycroft myśli, że się zawiesi, to będzie musiał długo czekać. John mieszkał z Holmesem od lat, byłoby niemożliwe gdyby nie nauczył się kilku trików.

\- Czy jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, John? - pyta bez ogródek.

\- Tak - odpowiada po raz trzeci. Nie ma sensu zaprzeczać. - Jako blogger Sherlocka, zawsze jestem w niebezpieczeństwie, Mycroft. Ma wielu wrogów.

Kilka sekund ciszy i John wie, że zauważył użycie czasu teraźniejszego w odniesieniu do jego brata. Odsuwa od siebie zaniepokojoną myśl, że Mycroft może być cały czas tego świadomy. Patrzy z powrotem na łóżko, na Sherlocka, który obraca się na swoje zdrowe ramię. Kręcona grzywka przysłoniła mu oczy, przez co wygląda teraz tak bezbronnie, prawie jak dziecko. Coś miękkiego i przejmująco bolesnego uderza Johna w pierś i jest to tak silne, że na chwile zapiera mu dech. Myśli przez moment zaślepiony paniką, że wie co to znaczy i że musi to zdecydowanie od siebie odsunąć zanim będzie mógł się odezwać. Teraz nie na to czas.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś – mówi cicho – zostawił nas w spokoju. Wystarczająco już zrobiłeś.

\- John...

\- Nie, Mycroft. Nie obchodzi mnie co myślisz, że wiesz i co naprawdę wiesz. Przestań podglądać mnie przez kamery. Nie wysyłaj żadnych swoich ludzi do śledzenie mnie, ani nie kontaktuj się ze mną - pauzuje na moment i dodaje. – Za każdym razem stawiasz nas przed coraz większym niebezpieczeństwem. - Zastanawia się czy Mycroft wie o czym mówi.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiada, po krótkiej przerwie na oddech. - Bardzo dobrze. W tej chwili jestem gotów spełnić pańskie życzenie, doktorze Watson.

\- Dobrze. Dziękuję - John chce się rozłączyć, ale zanim udaje mu się to zrobić Mycroft znowu się odzywa.

\- Oh i doktorze?

\- Tak?

\- Spróbuj „Watykańskie kamee”*

Rozłącza się, zanim John jest w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć. Wpatruje się przez dłuższą chwilę w telefon, a potem spogląda na laptopa. Podchodzi do niego i wpisuje hasło. Ekran na chwilę gaśnie, a potem pojawia się na nim znajome logo. John potrząsa głową i postanawia, że naprawdę, nie chce wiedzieć skąd Mycroft je znał.

Kiedy laptop się uruchamia, przeszukuje apteczkę, dopóki nie znajduje antybiotyków. Wysypuje kilka pigułek na rękę i bierze szklankę, którą wypełnia wodą. Nienawidzi budzić Sherlocka - wygląda na to, że to jego pierwszy spokojny sen od kiedy popełnił „samobójstwo” – ale wie, że infekcja nie zniknie samoistnie. John odkłada szklankę i tabletki, a następnie siada na brzegu łóżka. Delikatnie kładzie dłoń na czole Sherlocka, a potem głaszcze zwilżone od potu loki, pozwalając, aby sam znalazł drogę powrotną ze świata swoich mętnych snów.

\- Sherlock – mruczy miękko. – Czas wstawać.

\- John? - Sherlock otwiera oczy i przygląda mu się badawczo. - Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- W hotelu.

\- Jesteśmy na wakacjach?

\- Tak, kochanie - odpowiada, gdyż wydaje mu się to najmilszą rzeczą jaką może powiedzieć. Wkłada mu tabletki do ust, czekając, aż Sherlock je połknie. Potem pomaga mu popić, podtrzymując jego plecy, kiedy bierze małe łyczki zimnej wody. To wielka ulga zobaczyć jak Sherlock opróżnia szklankę i - o dziwo - prosi o więcej. John podaje mu drugą, a następnie trzecią porcję. W końcu z powrotem opada na łóżko zamykając oczy, jakby przez proste picie wody zużył wszystkie dotychczasowe pokłady energii. Korzystając z okazji John odwija bandaże, chcąc zobaczyć jego ranę.

Sherlock zasypia, natomiast lekarz ponownie bandażuje jego ramię i wraca do laptopa. Choć istnieje wiele plików, czekających na odczytanie, zostawia je na rzecz sprawdzenia swojego e-maila. Rzeczywiście, jest wiadomość od Grega, co raczej go martwi. John wysyła mu krótką odpowiedź zawierającą, tak mało informacji jak jest to tylko możliwe. To niewykonalne, żeby wiedzieć jak zabezpieczyć komputer tak samo jak Scotland Yard. Potem zabiera się do czytania.

 

* Vatican Cameos – to kod Johna i Sherlocka, ostrzegający, że są w niebezpieczeństwie. Użyty między innymi w „The sign of three”


	8. Chapter 8

Bardzo ciekawe jest to czego się dowiaduje. Oczywiście nie wszystko dotyczy Morana i Adira. W końcu Sherlocka nie było przez dwa lata, a przecież cały czas nie ganiał tylko za tymi dwoma. Zdecydowana większość plików zawiera informacje dotyczące mężczyzn i kobiet, będących częścią siatki Moriarty'ego. John czuje przeszywające go dreszcze, gdy stopniowo zagłębia się w lekturę. To co zrobili, co chcieli zrobić, sprawia, że John automatycznie odsuwa się od ekranu. Niektóre z nich spokojnie wystarczyłyby, żeby wywołać wojnę światową, jeśli zostałyby prawidłowo użyte. Nie może uwierzyć, że Sherlock, wśród wszystkich ludzi był osobą, która zdecydowała się coś z tym zrobić.

Nagle czuje się trochę winny, że przez te wszystkie lata oskarżał go o olewanie sobie wszystkiego, co ważne. Bo to, to tutaj, jest dowodem na to, że w pewnym stopniu Sherlock Holmes przejmował się. Może tylko kilkoma osobami, ale jednak. Wystarczająco, żeby upozorować swoją śmierć i stać się mordercą, po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu. Kilka razy musiał odłożyć laptopa na bok, przejść się po pokoju tylko po to, żeby nie zacząć walić pięścią w ścianę. Nie wie, na kogo jest właściwie tak bardzo wściekły: na Moriarty'ego, za bycie chorym sukinsynem, na Sherlocka, za bycie idiotą czy na siebie, za to, że nie był tam gdzie Sherlock go najbardziej potrzebował. Wszystkie te noce, które spędził w żałobie zamknięte w swoim mieszkaniu, wtedy on był...

Zatrzymuje się przy oknie, lekko odsłania zasłonę i dyskretnie wygląda na ulicę. Robi mu się niedobrze, kiedy myśli o tym, że brakuje niektórych informacji z tych plików, nie ma żadnej wzmianki na temat aresztowanie czy czegoś podobnego, niektórych osób. Jakby zniknęli z powierzchni ziemi, chociaż doskonale wie, że tak się nie stało. Pociera twarz dłońmi i potrząsa głową. Jest już za późno, żeby zmienić bieg wydarzeń. Ale jest coś, co może zrobić; zajmie się Moranem i Adirem, dla Sherlocka, więc on już nigdy nie będzie musiał zabijać innego człowieka, chyba, że sam tego zechce.

Dowiaduje się więcej o planie Moriarty'ego i zaczyna rozumieć dlaczego detektyw zdecydował się popełnić „samobójstwo”. Czyta o Moranie, który był snajperem mającym zastrzelić Johna i Adairze, który był zwykłym idiotą decydując się włączyć do gry z samymi profesjonalistami, a po tym jak udało mu się uszczknąć z niej więcej niż byłby w stanie przełknąć, został w nią całkowicie wplątany. Jeśli John byłby milszym człowiekiem, może byłoby mu żal Adaira, ale jakoś nie potrafi wykrzesać tego uczucia. Czuje jedynie palącą wściekłość w stosunku do tych dwóch mężczyzn i pragnie upewnić się, że żaden z nich nie będzie już nigdy więcej w stanie kogoś zastraszyć. Wreszcie trafia do sekcji, w której Sherlock opracowywał wszystkie informacje, John zaczyna uświadamiać sobie, że wie jak to robił. Dostarczył mu wszystkiego co potrzebował.

W końcu kilka godzin później, spogląda na słońce przebijające się przez zasłony, zamyka laptopa i odkłada go na bok. Czuje się całkowicie wyczerpany, te marne kilka godzin snu, które udało mu się zażyć od kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło, nie mogłyby być wystarczające dla nikogo oprócz (być może) Sherlocka działającego na najwyższych obrotach. Jednak czuje się też dumny, jakby koniec był już na wyciągnięcie ręki, ponieważ może – z pomocą Grega – zakończyć to wszystko, a potem istnieje szansa, że wpływy Moriarty'ego znikną raz na zawsze z całej planety. I choć zawsze będą istnieć źli ludzie, gotowi spowodować kłopoty, będzie się czuć cholernie dobrze wiedząc, że Moriarty nie jest już jednym z nich.

Bierze telefon i dzwoni do Grega.

\- Lestrade.

\- To ja – stara się uważać na to co mówi, normalnie nie musiałby się o to martwić: jego telefon był prezentem od Mycrofta, dostał go około miesiąc po upadku Sherlocka. Zawierał wszystkie najnowsze technologie, nawet te, które jeszcze długo nie będą dostępne na rynku. Jednak doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że niedocenianie przeciwnika oznacza koniec, nawet jeśli wojna się jeszcze dobrze nie zaczęła. Adair wydaje się być idiotą, ale Moran jest przebiegły.

\- John – w głosie Grega słychać ulgę – Poszedłem do twojego, mieszkania, ale nikogo tam nie było. Słyszałem kilka dziwnych odgłosów, a potem dostałem twój e-mail.

Czuje jak drgają mu wargi.

\- Wszedłeś do środka?

\- Nie, a powinienem?

\- Może lepiej nie - To jedna z tych rzeczy, których Greg nie drąży dla zasady – Posłuchaj, muszę z tobą porozmawiać. W SMS'ie wyślę ci adres. Możesz przyjść, kiedy skończysz pracę? Myślę, że wiem jak możemy to zakończyć.

\- Przyjadę teraz - mówi, a John jest w stanie usłyszeć jak wstaje i zaczyna zbierać swoje rzeczy - W porządku. Zrobiliśmy to o co prosiłeś, prześwietliliśmy Morana i zdołałem go rozpoznać. Widziałem jak kręcił się w biurze.

\- Kurwa - mruczy, a żołądek podjeżdża mu do gardła – Bądź ostrożny Greg.

\- Ty też. Nikomu nie otwieraj dopóki nie przyjadę.

Słyszy w słuchawce przerywany dźwięk i odkłada telefon. Czuje się zmęczony, zużyty. Nie był na to wszystko przygotowany i teraz jedyne o czym może myśleć, to to co się stanie, gdy plan się nie powiedzie. Przez chwile pozwala sobie pomyśleć, o ile łatwiej mogłoby być gdyby Sherlock i Mycroft brali w tym udział, mogliby zobaczyć rzeczy, które zwykli ludzie są w stanie przeoczyć. Ale tak się nie stanie, nie w najbliższej przyszłości. Wzdycha wstając powoli. Ma wystarczająco czasu, żeby położyć się obok Sherlocka na krótką drzemkę, zanim przyjedzie Greg.

Detektyw leży zwinięty w kłębek, a John kładzie się obok niego i patrzy w sufit. Nawet jeśli jest zmęczony, jego umysł nie chce się zatrzymać i każdy drobny dźwięk wybija go z równowagi. Drga, gdy Sherlock obraca się i owija ramię wokół jego talii. Początkowo myśli, że się obudził, ale potem dociera do niego, że po prostu szukał czyjegoś ciepła, jego skóra jest zimna, a on sam drży. John wzdycha i owija rękę wokół szczupłych ramion, pochylając się ku niemu. To nie jest to co normalnie robi, ale nie może się powstrzymać przed złożeniem lekkiego pocałunku na jego potarganych włosach. Zalewająca go ulga wystarcza, żeby odpędzić złe myśli.

\- Boże, tak bardzo się cieszę, że wróciłeś – szepcze mu ucha, zamykając oczy. Zasypia przyciśnięty do Sherlocka tak blisko, że nic nie byłoby w stanie zmieścić się między nimi. I tak jest dobrze.


	9. Chapter 9

Greg przynosi ze sobą jedzenie: chińszczyznę dla Johna i kilka misek zwykłego bulionu z kurczaka dla Sherlocka.

\- Pomyślałem, że nie miałeś zbyt dużo czasu na spakowanie jedzenia – mówi, kiedy John patrzy na niego z wdzięcznością. – Przewidziałem, że nie będziesz chciał zostawić go samego, kupiłem, więc wystarczająco na kilka następnych posiłków, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba następnym razem wezmę więcej. - Nie musiał dodawać, że ma nadzieję, że ta cała nieszczęśliwa sytuacja się zakończy i nie będzie jednak takiej potrzeby.

\- Dziękuję – mówi i jest mu rzeczywiście z całego serca wdzięczny. Teraz po kilku godzinach snu, kiedy poczuł zapach jedzenie zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo jest głodny. Jego żołądek wydaje się być zupełnie pusty, ale zamiast chwycić pudełko z chińszczyzną, bierze do ręki miseczkę z bulionem. Jeśli on nie jadł tylko przez kilka dni, to Sherlock mógł nie mieć nic w ustach od około tygodnia, sądząc po stanie jego wystających żeber, które mógł policzyć bez większego problemu.

Pozwala Gregowi przyszykować posiłek, a sam podchodzi do łóżka, gdzie siada obok śpiącego Sherlocka.

\- Sherlock obudź się. Mam dla ciebie jedzenie.

Sherlock wybudza się na dźwięk jego głosu, który stał się dla niego doskonałym sygnałem. Jego oczy są trochę bardziej skupione, kiedy je otwiera i spogląda na Johna. Marszczy nos, gdy dociera do niego, co trzyma w dłoni, po czym odwraca się i wciska twarz w poduszkę.

\- Idź sobie. Nie jestem głodny

\- Musisz być. A nawet jeśli nie, twój organizm potrzebuje składników odżywczych. Choć byś chciał wcisnąć w siebie wszystkie antybiotyki świata, to i tak ci nie pomogą, jeśli się będziesz głodził. Zgaduje, że schudłeś już około dziesięciu kilogramów, a wagi, którą masz teraz nie wolno ci tracić przy najbliższej okazji. – Trąca go delikatnie w bok, dopóki mężczyzna nie spogląda na niego. To jest to jego żałosne spojrzenie, które John miał w zwyczaju otrzymywać, ale mimo to jest nieziemsko zadowolony mogąc je znowu zobaczyć. Otwiera miskę i zanurza w niej łyżkę. Musi przyznać, że niebiańsko pachnie.

Sherlock grymasi, ale posłusznie lekko się podnosi, dzięki czemu John może mu wepchnąć poduszkę pod plecy. Rozgląda się po pokoju, patrzy na Grega, chińszczyznę i z powrotem na Johna. Coś migocze w jego spojrzeniu, ledwo widoczny cień zakłopotania, a Johna czuje jak coś szarpie za serce.

\- Czy ty naprawdę tu jesteś? - pyta niepewnie.

John zastanawia się, co Sherlock może sobie teraz myśleć. Czy może jest on jakimś skomplikowanym trikiem Morana? Albo halucynacją? Obie możliwości go ranią. Odkłada łyżkę z powrotem do miski i wyciąga rękę odgarniając mu włosy wchodzące do oczu. Sherlock głośno wciąga powietrze, kiedy John dotyka go i szeroko otwiera oczy, usta ma rozchylone tak jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że on faktycznie to zrobił. Wygląda jak małe dziecko i John posyła mu słaby uśmiech, mając nadzieję, że ukryje tym fakt, że naprawdę chce przygwoździć do podłogi Sebastiana Morana i bardzo powoli go dusić.

\- Tak, naprawdę tu jestem - odpowiada. – Pojawiłeś się u mnie mieszkaniu i zemdlałeś na mojej kanapie. Prawie przyprawiłeś mnie o zawał, tak przy okazji dzięki za to. - Podnosi łyżkę do góry i trzyma ją tak przez chwilę. Sherlock przez długi, napięty moment zawiesił na nim swoje spojrzenie, zanim zdecydował otworzyć usta, pozwalając mu wsunąć w nie łyżkę. Żaden z nich nie powiedział ani słowa, z czasem gdy John kontynuował go karmić. Greg odwrócił wzrok, udając, że ledwo działająca telewizja jest najbardziej fascynującą rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

Gdy miska jest w połowie pusta Sherlock odwraca głowę.

\- Nie chcę już.

John przygląda się mu uważnie. Ma trochę lepsze kolory – nie wygląda już tak trupio blado – więc postanawia dać mu na razie spokój. Zakrywa miseczkę i odkłada ją na bok.

\- Pamiętasz, co się stało, Sherlock? - pyta, automatycznie wyciągając dwie więcej dwie tabletki antybiotyku z małego pojemniczka.

\- Tak - odpowiada ostrożnie, połykając pigułki bez popijania ich wodą. Nie podaje więcej szczegółów.

\- Nic z tego. - John przyszpila go surowym spojrzeniem. - Jestem już wykończony, przez te twoje wszystkie sekrety Sherlocku Holmesie i nie pozwolę ci tego dłużej kontynuować. Odbędziemy sobie długą rozmowę, tylko ty i ja, tak szybko jak nie będzie już nikogo, kto chce nas zabić. I nie martwię się o to, że będziesz miał zamiar krzyczeć i pewnie rozrzucać wszystko dookoła. Jednak aktualnie, chcę wiedzieć, _co oni ci zrobili_ \- musi wiedzieć, za co odpłaci się Moranowi.

\- John – mówi zrezygnowanym głosem. Sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli, a on najwyraźniej nie ma pojęcia co z tym teraz zrobić.

John natychmiast siada na łóżku i przysuwa się, żeby siedzieć tuż obok Sherlocka. Owija rękę wokół jego ramion, tak, by mógł się o niego oprzeć. To jest dość intymne, zwłaszcza, przed Gregiem, ale Sherlock musi wiedzieć, że to jest prawdziwe, a John...cóż, chętnie przyjmie każdy namacalny dowód na to, że on faktycznie żyje.

\- Już w porządku – mówi cicho. – Po prostu, powiedz nam co się stało, Sherlock.

\- Zaczęło się od Moriarty'ego – mówi niepewnie. Greg odchodzi od okna i siada na skraju łóżka, żeby lepiej słyszeć. - Chciał, żebym popełnił samobójstwo. Przypuszczam, że wierzył, że byłaby to dla mnie ostateczna kompromitacja - nie patrzy na Johna, ani Grega, tylko skupia spojrzenie na ścianie. - Aby mnie do tego zmusić, wynajął trzech snajperów, mierzących do ciebie, Grega i pani Hudson.

Szok pojawiający się na twarzy Grega, sprawia, że John czuje się odrobinę winny. Oczywiście sam dowiedział się tego z laptopa, ale on usłyszał to pierwszy raz i można łatwo stwierdzić, że dla niego musiało to być wielkim ciosem. Mając nadzieję, że da Gregowi chwilę na oswojenie się z tą informacją mówi:

\- Potrzebowałeś pomocy. Kogoś, kto byłby na miejscu, żeby sprawić, że wyglądałoby to jakbyś naprawdę umarł, kogoś, kto by się upewniłby, że inni ludzie nie będą zadawać zbyt wielu pytań. To była Molly, prawda?

\- Tak. Molly zgodziła się mi pomóc. Była jedyną osobą, która wiedziała. Nawet Mycroft uwierzył, że upozorowałem swoją śmierć, aż do dnia, kiedy pojawiłem się w jego biurze, kilka tygodni temu. To właśnie wtedy wszystko zaczęło się psuć.

\- Adair - mruczy John, wszystko nagle zaczyna do siebie pasować. Moran, skoro był inteligentny, potrzebował kogoś do obserwacji Mycrofta. Nawet jeśli między braćmi panowała wrogość, było oczywiste, że Mycroft poruszyłby niebo i ziemię, jeśli gwarantowałoby to jego bratu przetrwanie. I wydawało się sensowne, że Sherlock w końcu się do niego zwróci. Musiały mu się naprawdę skończyć pomysły, skoro nawet nie zauważył, zastawionej na niego pułapki. Po tym jak w to wszedł, Moran musiał tylko czekać na odpowiednią okazję.

\- Zgadza się. On i Moran urządzili na mnie zasadzkę - Sherlock marszczy brwi – Co się dzieje?

Najwyraźniej nie pamięta ostatnich kilku dni, John uśmiecha się do niego.

\- Mamy zamiar wrobić w to Adaira – mówi przyjemnie – I odwrócić sytuację przeciwko Moranowi.


	10. Chapter 10

Jak możne było się domyślić Sherlock nie reaguje zbyt dobrze na ten pomysł i udowadnia to odrzucając kołdrę i stając na nogi głosząc tyradę o snajperach i niebezpieczeństwie i... cóż, John przestaje go słuchać, usiłując szybko do niego dotrzeć zanim tamten upadnie. Nie udaje mu się, ale na szczęście Greg, będący zdecydowanie bliżej to robi. Łapie go w talii dokładnie w tej chwili, kiedy nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Traci przytomność, a głowa bezwładnie opada mu na klatkę piersiową. John chwyta jego rękę i opiera ją sobie na ramieniu, pomagając Gregowi utrzymać jego nieruchome ciało. Razem udaje im się z powrotem umieścić go w łóżku, bez większego problemu. Sherlock otwiera oczy, kiedy John naciąga kołdrę na jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Nie – mówi cicho. Jego głos jest gruby, a twarz odznacza się wyczerpaniem, jakby samodzielne, stanie i przejście kilku kroków cofnęło wszystkie dokonane w tym tygodniu postępy – Nie. Nie wiesz do czego on jest zdolny, John. On cię zabije. Mógł wcześniej, a ja... - nagle przerywa, ale John ma nadzieje, że wie co chciał powiedzieć. _Nie mogę cię znowu stracić._

_-_ W porządku, Sherlock – uspokaja go. Znów pochyla się i składa  czuły pocałunek na jego czole. Skóra po jego ustami jest ciepła, ale nie tak bardzo jak przedtem. Czuje jak Sherlock drży, więc szepcze – Nie martw się. Od teraz nie musisz się już o nic martwić, obiecuję. Zajmiemy się nim z Gregiem. Wcześniej nie mogłem ci pomóc, ale mam zamiar zrobić to teraz. Po prosu idź spać i myśl o byciu na Baker Street, razem z panią Hudson i ze mną. Będziesz mógł przeprowadzać eksperymenty, podczas gdy ja będę pisał na moim blogu, a gdy skończę i opublikuję post, będziesz mógł wyśmiewać się ze mnie w komentarzach, tak jak zawsze.

\- Słabo piszesz. Nigdy nie trzymasz się... faktów – mamrocze sennie. Poprzednie napięcie i niepokój zniknęły, gdy pragnienie snu stało się  naj ważniejsze. To jedna z tych rzeczy, które rozwścieczyłyby go, gdyby nie był w tak zły stanie, ale na razie musi się temu po prostu poddać.

John uśmiecha się i przysiada na łóżku - pół leżąc obok Sherlocka, opiera policzek na jego włosach.

\- Dobrze. Potem dostanie sz SMS'a od Grega i pobiegniesz do drzwi, a ja będę za tobą gonić, ja zawsze. Będziesz genialny i niesamowity i będziesz ro zpracowywać zbrodnie i zostawiał Scotland Yard zastanawiający się nad tym jak złożyć wszystko do kupy. Potem cię opatrzę, pójdziemy do domu i będę wmuszać w ciebie jedzenie. Może chińszczyznę - Sherlock zamyka oczy, a jego oddech się pogłębia. John znowu  muska ustami jego czoło . Nie może przestać myśleć o tym jak bardzo chce, żeby wszystko ułożyło się tak jak powiedział. Zrobi  co w jego mocy , żeby dopilnować, ab y tak właśnie było.

Zostaje w takiej pozycji jeszcze przez jakiś czas, być może dłużej niż powinien, a kiedy odwraca się ponownie Greg jest pochylony nad miseczką ryżu i je go za pomocą pałeczek, poświęcając temu pełną koncentrację. John niechętnie wstaje z łóżka i idzie usiąść naprzeciw niego. Jego apetyt gdzieś zniknął, ale wie, że musi coś zjeść, więc przysuwa sobie porcję sajgonek. Ostry smak jajek i warzyw sprawia, że odrobinę go mdli, ale decyduje się przełknąć i bierze kolejny kęs.

\- Musimy zrobić to szybko – mówi, kiedy kończy i oblizuje palce. Może to nie przejaw najlepszych manier, ale w tej chwili ma to gdzieś – Zanim Sherlock wyzdrowieje i będzie chciał wściubić w to swój nos.

\- Mówiłeś, że masz jakiś plan – mówi Greg, brzmi na trochę przybitego i John rzuca na niego okiem.

\- Greg, wiem, że ostatnie kilka dni musiały cię porządnie zszokować. Jeśli mógłbym powiedzieć ci wcześniej to ja...

\- Nie, John. Miałeś tak wiele niespodzianek jak ja, możliwe nawet, że więcej, bo widzę, że laptop działa - Greg wskazuje brodą w kierunku stolika – To zajmie mi chwilę czasu, żeby wszystko sobie poukładać, ale nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Mogę odsunąć to na bok, do czasu, gdy zrobimy to, co mamy zrobić. Najważniejsze jest zgarnięcie tych dwóch idiotów. Sherlock nie będzie bezpieczny dopóki tego nie zrobimy - mówi jak ktoś, kto jest gotów poświęcić wszystko, żeby chronić Sherlocka i John czuje wzbierającą w nim wdzięczność. Boże, Greg jest cholernie dobrym przyjacielem.

\- Racja. Z tego co wiem ten Moran jest jakimś obłąkanym sukinsynem. Musiał trochę w tym wszystkim siedzieć, jak sądzę. Chyba nie jest zbyt chętny do pracy z Adairem. Jeśli uda nam się go przekonać, że Adair w jakiś sposób sprzeciwił mu się, Moran może odwalić za nas połowę roboty.

Greg posyła my ostre spojrzenie – Sugerujesz, żebyśmy wystawili Adaira, na pewną śmierć?

\- Jeśli wszystko się powiedzie to skończy za kratkami – mówi John, a jego żołądek zaciska się boleśnie – Ale Greg, powiem ci teraz, że jeśli będę musiał przyłożyć Moranowi pistolet między oczy, żeby upewnić się, że nigdy więcej nie dotknie Sherlocka, zrobię to. Jeśli tak trzeba, zobaczę jego ciało u moich stóp.

Zalega między nimi cisza podczas której Greg tylko się w niego wpatruje, a John odpowiada na spojrzenie nie zadając sobie trudu, by cokolwiek ukryć. Jest detektywem inspektorem, a gra znów toczy się o wszystko i on doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. John widzi w jego oczach wojnę, którą ze sobą toczy. Istnieje cienka linia, przy rozdzieleniu decyzji zabicia człowieka, poza granicami samoobrony, więc jeśli Greg nie będzie chciał tam pójść, nie będzie go winił. Wystarczyło mniej niż dzień, aby John Watson uzmysłowił sobie, że zrobi wszystko, aby chronić Sherlocka Holmesa, więc nie ma możliwości, żeby zmieniło się to teraz.

\- Jak to zrobimy? - pyta w końcu Greg.

John wypuszcza powietrze, ledwo świadomy, że je wstrzymywał.

\- Hazard - mówi, kręci mu się w głowie, czując ulgę, że nadal może polegać na Gregu – W notatkach Sherlocka było zapisane, że Moran i Adair regularnie razem grali i byli przy ty uczciwi wobec siebie. Istnieje wiele sposobów na oszukanie człowieka, ale teraz, po tym wszystkim potrzebują funduszy jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ siatka Moriarty'ego została rozbita. Porozmawiasz z Adairem i upewnisz się, że Moran to widział, wtedy ja obstawię teren. Moran będzie myślał, że Adair zadzwonił po policję, a ja jestem tam po to, by zebrać przeciw niemu dowody - Moran zabije Adaira, a John będzie miał ogromną przyjemność uśmiercając Morana.

\- W porządku - Greg kiwa głową, ale wie, że John coś pominął, jednak jest w stanie na tę chwilę odpuścić – Zróbmy to.


	11. Chapter 11

To wydaje się żałośnie proste. Według zapisków Sherlocka, Adair i Moran grają razem kilka razy w tygodniu. Byli przez jakiś czas przez niego obserwowani, ponieważ potrzebował szczegółowych informacji na temat tego gdzie będą, z kim grają oraz jakie są ich ulubione kody. We wszystko to John jest gotów uwierzyć, bo wie to zrobił Sherlock, a on nie przegapia niczego ważnego, nie kiedy coś stoi pomiędzy nim i jego możliwością powrotu do domu. W ciągu kilku ostatnich dni, John został razem z Sherlockiem, podczas gdy Greg dokładnie planował obstawienie mieszkania, w którym zatrzymał się Adair. Raz czy dwa razy na niego wpadł, nawet dostał szansę na porozmawianie z nim o zmyślonym morderstwie dokonanym w okolicy. John może mu pogratulować cierpliwości, że nie strzelił do niego, kiedy go tylko zobaczył, ponieważ najprawdopodobniej on sam nie byłby w stanie się powstrzymać.

Greg jest pewny, że Moran widział ich razem, więc dziś wieczorem resztki siatki Moriarty'ego nawet nie będą wiedziały, co w nie uderzyło. Inspektor dowiaduje się gdzie jest budynek, w którym prawdopodobnie będą grać Adair i Moran i gdy wraca z tą informacją, John jest gotowy do akcji. Muszą się trochę przebrać, ponieważ nie chcą zostać od razu rozpoznani. Wcześniej jednak czyści i poleruje broń, upewniając się, że wszystko działa poprawnie.

Najtrudniejsze okazuje się zalezienie kogoś, kto będzie mógł zostać z Sherlockiem. W końcu John pisze do Molly i prosi ją o przyjście do pokoju. Ona już wiedziała, że żyje, a jeśli była w stanie utrzymać to w tajemnicy przez tak długi czas, to jest całkowicie pewien, że nie wyjawi tego w najbliższym czasie. Molly wydaje się być zaskoczona tą prośbą, ale jak słodka dziewczynka pisze, że właśnie skończyła zmianę i postara się przyjechać tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe. John i Greg czekając na nią pracują nad ostatnimi szczegółami ich planu. W ciągu piętnastu minut rozlega się pukanie do drzwi.

John wstaje i sprawdza, kto za nimi stoi zanim decyduje otworzyć. Molly uśmiecha się do niego, ale zanim udaje mu się dojść do słowa, przykuwa spojrzenie do Sherlocka, widocznego nad jego ramieniem. Szeroko otwiera oczy i delikatnie uchyla usta. Odpycha Johna i podbiega do łóżka, jakby bała się, że Sherlock może zniknąć w każdej chwili.

\- Wrócił do ciebie - mówi oszołomiona, drżącym głosem – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

W jednej chwili John odkrywa, że wybaczył Molly, nawet pomimo tego, że nadal odczuwa wobec niej złość i niechęć. Wygląda tak jakby zaraz się miała rozpłakać, kiedy trzęsącą dłonią delikatnie dotyka policzka Sherlocka. Detektyw na moment odzyskuje świadomość, ale po chwili znów zapada w sen.

\- Pozwól mu spać, Molly – mówi miło, proponując jej, żeby usiadła. Poznaje, że jest w lekkim szoku, kiedy go widzi i czuje się po prostu zmieszana.

\- Oh, dziękuję – Molly ciężko opada na krzesło i wpatruje się w niego. Po raz pierwszy zdaje sobie sprawę, że John jest w przebraniu i jej usta wyginają się w dziwacznym uśmiechu - Przykro mi, John. Chciałam ci powiedzieć, ale on prosił mnie, żebym tego nie robiła, wydawał się... cóż, wydawał się pewny, że narazi cię na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo, jeśli się dowiesz. Tak bardzo chciał wrócić do domu - przygryza wargę, jakby myślała, że powiedziała za trochę dużo – Czy... Czy to już koniec?

\- Prawie – odpowiada i klepie ją pokrzepiająco po dłoni – Mamy zamiar zająć się resztą dzisiaj w nocy. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że proszę o wiele, ale Molly, potrzebuję kogoś, komu mogę powierzyć zaopiekowanie się Sherlockiem. On jest chory. W ranę wdało się zakażenie i...

\- Zrobię to – odpowiada, zanim jeszcze skończył wyjaśniać. Jej śliczne, brązowe oczy wypełnione są determinacją – Po prostu powiedz mi, co mam robić.

To coś mówi o świecie, jeśli taki człowiek jak Sherlock Holmes jest w stanie znaleźć dobrych ludzi, którzy są wobec niego na dobre i na złe lojalni. John uśmiecha się do niej, przez co się trochę relaksuje.

\- Dziękuję – Wszystko co musisz zrobić, to dać mu antybiotyki, około ósmej. Prawdopodobnie będzie spać przez większość czasu, więc wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Co mam zrobić, jeśli... jeśli ktoś zapuka do drzwi – mówi, a po brzmieniu jej głosu można poznać, że nie myśli o sprzątaczce.

John przez chwilę się nad tym zastanawia.

\- Daj mi swój telefon. - mówi. Dodaje do kontaktów znajomy numer, który jakimś cudem zna na pamięć, mimo iż nie wybierał go od miesięcy. Potem jeszcze dodatkowo upewnia się, że na pewno wpisał go poprawnie zanim się odzywa – Jeśli coś by się stało, zadzwoń na ten numer, a potem do mnie i Grega – mówi oddając jej komórkę – To brat Sherlocka.

Greg sztywnieje zaskoczony, a John posyła mu w odpowiedzi błagające spojrzenie, żeby nie pytał, nie przy Molly, która pomimo starań jest już roztrzęsiona. Chwyta pistolet i wkłada go za pasek, a potem podchodzi do łóżka. Molly i Greg odwracają wzrok, ale Johna tak naprawdę to nie obchodzi, już dawno minął punkt, w którym obchodziło go co ludzie sobie pomyślą o nim i o Sherlocku. Teraz kiedy wie, że on żyje, tylko to się dla niego liczy. Nie waha się, kiedy pochyla się nad nim składając czuły pocałunek na jego czole. Blade, zielonkawe oczy otwierają się, a Sherlock od razu odczytuje całą sytuację.

\- John... - mówi miękko, płaczliwie, ze wstydem.

\- Cii... - szepcze. Są tak blisko, że może poczuć jego oddech na swoim policzku. Nie jest do końca pewien, co go do tego skłania, ale pochyla się i delikatnie łączy ich usta razem. Ten lekki dotyk warg wydaje mu się bardziej odpowiedni, niż cokolwiek innego, co zrobił w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat. Oczy Sherlock są ogromne, kiedy się odsuwa i John uśmiecha się krzywo – Idź spać – mówi cicho – a kiedy wrócę, zabiorę cię do domu.

Dom. To obietnica, która pozwala mu odsunąć się od Sherlocka i pójść w stronę drzwi. Greg dołącza do niego i razem słuchają zgrzytu zamka, który Molly zamyka za nimi.

\- Mycroft? - pyta.

\- Adair będzie razem z nami - przypomina mu John – Nie będzie zagrożeniem dla Sherlocka, nie po dzisiejszej nocy.

\- Masz rację - Greg pozwala sobie na powolny oddech, a potem kiwa głową. - Gotowy?

\- Boże, tak – mówi i jest tego całkowicie pewny.


	12. Chapter 12

Kryjówką hazardzistów okazał się stary zaniedbany budynek, który wygląda jakby miał się za chwilę zawalić. To około dwadzieścia minut drogi pieszo od hotelu, które John spędza spokojnie, podczas gdy Greg, z każdym krokiem, wydaje się być coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. Zatrzymują się jedną przecznicę od tego miejsca i inspektor odzywa się:

\- Jesteś tego pewny, John? Mogę zadzwonić i... wycofamy się – wyciąga telefon z kieszeni, wygląda poważnie.

John tylko kręci przecząco głową. Wie tak samo dobrze jak Greg, że nic się nie wydarzy nawet jeśli zadzwoni. Choć szał mediów związany z Sherlockiem i tym, czy był oszustem czy nie, już dawno ucichł, reputacja Grega na zawsze już zostanie nadszarpnięta, nadal musi użerać się z kolegami, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o rzeczy, które nie muszą zostać wypełnione dokładnie według przepisów. Sprawa jak ta, gdy dwóch podejrzanych, technicznie nie robiących niczego złego, z czego jeden jest synem hrabiego – nie przyciągnęłyby uwagi Scotland Yardu. Jeśli coś pójdzie jednak nie tak, to Greg wpakuje się w jeszcze większe kłopoty. John tego nie chciał.

\- Idę – mówi cierpliwie. Jego ręce nawet nie drgnę, a on pierwszy raz od lat czuje się tak dobrze. - Czekaj na sygnał.

\- W porządku. Tylko... powodzenia – Greg klepie go niezdarnie po ramieniu. John kiwa głową i ściska jego w odpowiedzi ramię, automatycznie przyjmuje postawę wojskową, gdy zaczyna iść na przód. Mężczyzna przy drzwiach zwlekał z wpuszczeniem go do środka, więc John daje mu w głowę, co oznacza jego milczącą zgodę na przejście. Gdy wchodzi do budynku i wita go miejsce zdecydowanie lepiej wyglądające w środku niż na zewnątrz. Steki mężczyzn, a nawet kilka kobiet grają we wszystko o czym John do tej pory słyszał, a także w kilka gier, o których nie miał pojęcia. To rodzaj miejsca, które Scotland Yard marzy, aby dorwać w swoje ręce, ale dla Johna liczą się tylko dwaj mężczyźni. Jednego z nich dostrzega od razu.

Ronald Adair jest średniego wzrostu, być może ze dwa cale wyższy od niego. Ma rude, rozczochrane włosy, które powinien niedługo obciąć i mniej więcej przyciętą brodę, która pokrywa mały punkt na jego twarzy. Siedzi zgarbiony przy jednym ze stołów, grając w pokera, można czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi i John prawie mu współczuje. Stoi i patrzy jak niektórzy gracze się kłócą. Adair rzuca na stół garść monet i uśmiecha się do siebie, najwyraźniej myśląc, że zgarnie całą pulę. Po rozłożeniu kart, okazuje się, że wygrał facet siedzący po drugiej stronie stołu, a twarz Adaira zmienia się, tak, że teraz wygląda jak małe dziecko, które zostało skarcone za niszczenie swojej ulubionej zabawki. Wstaje od stołu i odchodzi, a John dyskretnie podąża za nim.

To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy miał styczność z hazardem, w Afganistanie noce mogą być długie i nudne, dlatego dla zabicia czasu, czasami dołączał do kolegów z drużyny grających między sobą. Dość często odchodził zgarniając wszystko, lub przynajmniej zadowalającą część z wygranej. Nie miał problemy z niepostrzeżonym wślizgnięciem się do grupy i dorzuceniu kilku monet tu, a funta tam, wciąż obserwując Adaira. Nikt nie wydawał się myśleć o nim inaczej, niż o gościu, który jest nowy i próbuje swoich sił w wielu różnych grach, póki nie znajdzie tej jednej, która mu najbardziej odpowiada. Jest w stanie śledzić Adaira dopóki tamten nie znajduje się po drugiej stronie pokoju. Kiedy znika za drzwiami z tyłu, John nie waha się podążyć za nim.

Tu jest zimno i ciemno, a on może usłyszeć ciche klikanie i szelest. Być może stare rury. Zapach jest tak okropny, że marszczy nos zanim dociera do niego, że skądś go zna. Cofa się myślami do momentu, kiedy pierwszy raz usiadł na kanapie obok Sherlocka i przypomina sobie jak strasznie śmierdział detektyw.

To tutaj - uzmysławia sobie - to jest miejsce, gdzie został pchnięty nożem i pozostawiony na pewną śmierć. To miejsce gdzie leżał, Bóg wie jak długo, a w jego ranę wdało się zakażenie i dostał gorączki, zanim zebrał się na tyle, żeby na chwiejnych nogach wrócić do niego po pomoc.

Powoli gotująca się w nim wściekłość uderzyła w jego żyły i teraz kroczy przed siebie z większą pewnością siebie, schodzi po schodach i wyważa drzwi na dole tak, że trzask przecina powietrze.

Przez ułamek sekundy oddech więźnie mu w piersi. Przygląda się rozgrywającej się scenie zaskoczony, a jednocześnie nie zauważa nawet, że Adair umiera. Żaden lekarz nie jest w stanie wyleczyć rany jaką miał w żołądku. Próbuje coś do niego wybełkotać i John bezlitośnie tłumi swój lekarski instynkt, żeby mu pomóc. Żałuje tylko, że nie mógł własnoręcznie pociągnąć za spust.

Odwraca się. Sebastian Moran stoi z przodu sali, a jego masywne ramię owinięte jest wokół szyi Grega. Trzyma w ręku pistolet, którym w jednej chwili wymierza w Johna. Lekarz patrzy na niego, a potem podnosi ręce do góry, nie żeby myślał, że Moran da się na to złapać, ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

\- Na ziemię – odzywa się i brzmi nadzwyczaj spokojnie – Przypuszczam, że powinienem ci podziękować, Watson. Gdyby nie ty, Adair mógłby się stać wobec mnie już wcześniej podejrzliwy. Jednak byłem w stanie pokierować wszystkim tak, żeby zaczął się o was martwić – jego ręka zaciska się wokół Grega, tak mocno, że inspektor gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. John napina się. - Nigdy się nawet tego nie spodziewał, marny drań. Muszę załatwić wszystkie niedokończone sprawy, wiesz przecież.

\- Przypuszczam, że włączasz w to też nas – John przygląda się pistoletowi i obserwuje Morana, szukając wyjścia z sytuacji.

\- Oczywiście. Przede wszystkim was. Byłeś ostatnim zadaniem, jakie mi przydzielono – jego uśmiech nie jest ani trochę przyjemny – Spędziłem dwa ostatnie lata upewniając się, że Sherlock Holmes, będzie obok mnie, kiedy będę je wykonywać. Teraz z tego co wiem, jest bezpieczny w hotelowym pokoju, jak doktor kazał i mogę spokojnie to zakończyć - przystawia broń do czoła Johna – Do widzenia, doktorze Watson. Pozdrów ode mnie Jima.


	13. Chapter 13

Ułamek sekundy zanim palec Morana dotyka spustu, John patrzy na Grega i wie, że mężczyzna jest gotowy do akcji. Pozwala on swojemu ciału luźno opaść, a jego nagły ciężar wytrąca Morana z równowagi. Chwieje się, a pistolet wystrzela, uderzając miejsce tuż obok Johna, niebezpiecznie blisko jego głowy. Szybko odskakuje zanim Moran dojdzie do siebie i pędzi wprost do ciała Adaira, skąd wyjmuje broń, schowaną pod jego koszulą. Moran krzyczy z wściekłości i odrzuca Grega na bok, celując tym razem w niego. Strzela bez wahania, a on jęczy z bólu i upada na kolana, przyciskając ręce do lewego boku. Jasna czerwona krew rozlewa się wokół jego palców.

\- Na to właśnie zasługujesz – mówi Moran celując tym razem w jego głowę. - Wolisz umrzeć szybko czy raczej powoli?

\- Mógłbym cię zapytać o to samo – mówi John. Pistolet, który trzyma ręce w nie jest nabity, ale nie wie, czy Moran zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Bez względu na to celuje w niego, mając nadzieję, że skłoni go to do porzucenia gry. Greg ma trochę czasu zanim konsekwencje będą nieodwracalnie, jednak nie jest go zbyt wiele. - Rzuć broń, Moran, albo cię zastrzelę. Nie masz czasu, żeby wykończyć nas obu.

Moran uśmiecha się złośliwie i odwraca do Grega.

\- To nie ma już znaczenia - mówi wesoło.

John mruży oczy.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Powinienem ci powiedzieć? - Moran spogląda na swój nadgarstek, nie, jednak na zegarek i John zadaje sobie sprawę, że czuje się jakby tonął. - Mówiłem ci, chciałem tylko, żeby Sherlock Holmes, żył tak długo, abym mógł być pewnie, że wiedział, że umarłeś powolną i bolesną śmiercią. Więc, jak się okazuje nie mam żadnego interesu, żeby pozwalać temu gnojkowi żyć dłużej. Wspaniale byłoby go oglądać jak zadręcza się faktem, że nie był wystarczająco dobry, żeby cię uratować, ale to nie to czego chciał Moriarty i teraz ja jeden wierzę, że świat będzie bez niego znacznie lepszy. Za dokładnie jedną minutę, bomba obróci w pył wasz śliczny mały hotelik, w którym się zaszyliście – jego oczy błyszczą czystą przyjemnością – Jego ciało prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zostanie odnalezione.

Dziwne odrętwienie wypełnia Johna. Przez chwilę myśli o Sherlocku, którego już raz stracił i o Molly, lojalnej Molly, która tak bardzo się stara i od razu wie, co zamierza teraz zrobić. Rzuca się do przodu - ledwo zauważając głośny huk pistoletu lub ból przeszywający jego ramię - i dopada do Morana. Gdy upadają pistolet wypada mu z ręki i toczy się po podłodze. John jest nieco świadomy, że Greg próbuje się do niego podczołgać, podczas gdy on zmaga się z Morane. To nie jest wyrównana walka; Moran jest wyższy i cięższy od Johna, a także nie jest ranny. Został wyszkolony do walki w ręcz. W tym momencie żaden z nich nie ma już nic do stracenia i John daje z siebie wszystko ignorując ból, robiąc co w jego mocy, żeby upewnić się, że Moran już nigdy więcej nikomu nie zagrozi. Myśl o Sherlocku uwalnia w niż zimną furię i udaje mu się znaleźć ponad Moranem, skąd bez skrupułów bije go po twarzy.

\- Nie ruszaj się! - krzyczy Greg. John oddycha ciężko i patrzy w górę mrużąc oczy w reakcji na jasne światło, widzi, że Greg jest jakimś cudem na nogach i mierzy pistoletem w Morana – Już w porządku John. Mamy go.

Mężczyzna nie rusza się, więc John powoli się podnosi, świat wiruje mu przed oczami, gdy udaje mu się stanąć na nogach. Podchodzi do Grega i odbiera mu pistolet. Pomimo niepewnego wyrazu twarzy, pozwala mu to zrobić. Ich oczy się spotykają, a John, który nigdy nie wierzył w możliwość porozumiewania się z kimś bez słów, wie dokładnie, co Greg w tej chwili myśli. Właśnie dlatego, bez zastanowienia odwraca się do Morana i strzela w jego czoło, dokładnie między oczy. Mężczyzna umiera z wyrazem całkowitego zaskoczenia na twarzy, jakby nigdy nie wierzył, że John Watson będzie w stanie pociągnąć za spust. John spogląda w dól na jego ciało i... zupełnie nic nie czuje. Nie ma pojęcia jak długa tam stai, zanim Greg odzywa się do niego.

\- John – mówi i jego głos jest pełen bólu.

\- O Boże, Greg – John otrząsa się z oszołomienia. Chowa pistolet za paskiem i pędzi z powrotem w jego stronę – Jezu, stary, musimy zabrać cię do szpitala.

\- Ciebie też – odpowiada i John patrzy na niego przez chwilą, dopóki Greg nie wskazuje głową na jego ramię. Automatycznie spogląda w dół, zaskoczony, że jest ono całe we krwi.

\- Postrzelił mnie - mówi zdziwiony.

\- Taa, rzeczywiście – Greg, próbuje się uśmiechnąć – A teraz masz zamiar zadzwonić, po pomoc, tak?

\- Tak, tak, w porządku – idzie po telefon, ale nie dociera do niego. Ciemny pokój zostaje nagle zalany światłem i mężczyzna z kobietą w czarnych strojach wkraczają do środka. Skupiają się na Moranie i Adairze. John przygląda się im ostrożnie, a jego ręka sama znajduje drogę do pistoletu, nie wie, czy są oni przyjaciółmi czy wrogami, zastanawia się, czy może Sherlock się pomylił i siatka Moriary'ego rozrosła się bardziej niż sądził...

A potem Mycroft Holmes wchodzi do środka, w jednym ze swoich czarnych garniturów, na prawo i lewo wymachując parasolką. Rozgląda się po pokoju ze zmieszany wyrazem twarzy, przyjmując wszystko w milczeniu. John nie wie co powinien czuć, ale przynajmniej mu ulżyło, ze względu na Grega. Inspektor, którego cera już poprzednio była szara, teraz znalazła się na pograniczu bieli. John pomaga mu usiąść, a potem kuca przy nim, aż Mycroft w końcu do nich podchodzi. Przygląda się im i John wie, że prawdopodobnie widział wszystko co się tutaj stało, włączając w to fakt, że zastrzelił człowieka z zimną krwią.

\- John – mówi w końcu.

\- Mycroft – odpowiada i w przebłysku paniki przypomina sobie o Sherlocku – Posłuchaj, musisz dostać się do hotelu, w którym się zatrzymaliśmy. Tam jest bomba, a Sherlock z Molly są wewnątrz...

Mycroft zaciska usta i wzdycha cicho. Jeśli chodzi o niego, jest to równoznaczne z załamaniem się i John wstaje, zamierzając dowiedzieć się, co się właściwie stało. Świat chwieje się dziwnie, kiedy jest na nogach, a on zdaje sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej stracił dużo krwi, a szybkie podniesienie się do pionu nie było chyba jego najlepszym pomysłem. Wynagradza mu to ostry alarm, który widzi w oczach Mycrofta, a potem wszystko staje się szaro - czarne, a podłoga pędzi mu na spotkanie z niesamowitą prędkością. Nawet nie wie, czy w nią uderza.


	14. Chapter 14

Znajome piszczenie szpitalnych urządzeń budzi Johna. Słodki sen rozpływa się i dociera do niego pulsujący ból w ramieniu, gdy tylko drga palcami. Z westchnieniem otwiera oczy i od razu instynktownie chce je zamknąć, żeby uwolnić się od cierpienia. Jednak doświadczenie nauczyło go, że to nigdy nie pomaga, ból wciąż jest przy tobie, dopiero po długiej chwili udręki, pulsowanie powoli ustępuje, choć nadal słabo czuje je pod skórą. Porusza swoją drugą ręką, nie czuje bólu, więc podnosi ją do czoła, ocierając z niego krople potu.

Na początku myśli, że jest sam w pokoju, ale potem uzmysławia sobie, że się mylił. Sala jest wystarczająco duża żeby pomieścić dwa łóżka. Tam, na wyciągnięcie ręki leży Sherlock, żywy i wyglądający dość dobrze. Nawet z miejsca, w którym się znajduje może dostrzec, że jego klatka piersiowa porusza się rytmicznie w górę i w dół jakby spał. Głowę ma nachyloną w jego stronę, ubrany jest w okropną szpitalną piżamę, którymi zazwyczaj tak gardzi. Dłoń, w którą ma wbitą kroplówkę ułożył swobodnie na piersi. Jego druga – zraniona – ręka jest schowana za ciałem i John widzi na niej założone świeże bandaże.

Ulga obezwładnia go i przez chwilę po prostu wpatruje się w Sherlocka, potwierdzając fakt, że ten cholerny facet pomimo tego wszystkiego będzie w stanie żyć dalej. Zanim zdążył odsunąć koc i wstać, drzwi otwierają się i od pokoju wchodzi Mycroft. Nie wydaje się zdziwiony widząc, że John już nie śpi. Zamyka za sobą i spokojnie przemierza pokój. Jego parasol gdzieś zniknął, a garnitur jest pognieciony. To najbardziej odbiegający od normalności obraz Mycrofat Holmesa jaki John kiedykolwiek widział.

\- John – odzywa się i brzmi na zmęczonego – Dobrze się czujesz?

To dość poważne pytanie i John szybko sprawdza swoje ciało. Jego ramię pulsuje, ale to nic nowego. Kilka mięśni go boli – bez wątpienia w wyniku walki z Moran'em – ale to powinno przejść w przeciągu paru dni. Kiwa głową.

\- Jest w miarę dobrze – odpowiada i szczerze się do niego uśmiecha, na ten gest Mycroft skina głową.

\- Dałeś Inspektorowi Lestradowi przewagę, kiedy zemdlałe – mówi – Na szczęście karetka była już w drodze i obaj natychmiast zostaliście przewiezieni do szpitala. Jeśli jesteś ciekaw co z nim, to wiem, że wczoraj w nocy był operowany. Usunęli kulę i naprawili kilka innych rzeczy. Wcześnie rano umieścili go w prywatnym pokoju, ale nie sądzę, żeby w najbliższym czasie się wybudził. Również mogłeś dostać swój własny pokój, ale... - patrzy na Sherlocka i coś, co w rzeczywistości może być czułością przemyka przez jego twarz. - Podejrzewałem, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, dzieląc z kimś salę.

\- Boże, nie – zgadza się – Co się stało Mycroft? Moran mówił o bombie.

\- Miał rację. Sherlock nie był tego świadomy, ale ja od dawna podejrzewałem, że istnieją jakieś przecieki w mojej organizacji, jednak nie byłem pewien ich pochodzenia – Mycroft wreszcie znowu patrzy na Johna – Nasza rozmowa jedynie to potwierdziła. Pomimo tego, że chciałeś przestać być obserwowany, wysłałem za tobą jednego z moich najlepszych ludzi, żeby miał cię na oku. Przypuszczam, że znasz Athenę? Kiedy zobaczyła jak opuszczacie z Lestradem hotel, została na moment w tyle, żeby aresztować Tobiasa Gregsona, który chciał zamontować bombę w hotelowej kuchni.

\- Więc się wydostał... - mówi John. Przypuszcza, że powinien być zły na Mycrofta za celowe zignorowanie jego prośby, ale sprawa zakończyła się tak, że uratował życie Sherlocka, które jest zdecydowanie więcej warte.

Mycroft wygina wargi w złośliwym uśmieszku.

\- Tak, niestety. Jeden z twoich sąsiadów usłyszał wołanie o pomoc i przyszedł go uwolnić. Obawiam się, że twoje mieszkanie nie ma już drzwi...

\- Wspaniale – przypuszcza, że raczej nie ma to teraz znaczenia. Wszystko czego chce to wrócić razem z Sherlockiem na Baker Street. Małe mieszkanko, które zajmował nigdy nie przypominało mu domu i nie widzi powodu, żeby do niego wracać. Ponownie spogląda na sąsiednie łóżko. Mycroft podąża za jego wzrokiem i przez chwilę obaj patrzą się na mężczyznę, którego tak bardzo starali się ochronić.

\- Dziękuję, John – mówi cicho.

John patrzy na niego. Widząc prawdziwą szczerość na twarzy Mycrofta odpowiada mu skinieniem głowy. Mycroft robi to samo, po czym obraca się i idzie w kierunku drzwi, rzucając jeszcze jedno tęskne spojrzenie na brata. Znów zamyka za sobą, zostawiając dwóch mężczyzn samych i John nie marnuje już więcej czasu. Odrzuca na bok kołdrę i ześlizguje się z łóżka, drga gdy jego bose stopy dotykają zimnych kafelek. Cicho podchodzi do Sherlocka, żeby móc go lepiej widzieć.

Informacje zapisane na jego karcie wyglądają raczej dobrze, a jego czoło niej jest już tak gorące jak ostatnim razem kiedy go dotykał. Ulga. John opiera się na łóżku, wpatrując w niego. Nie czuje już obawy, że Sherlock znowu zniknie. Na razie jedyne czego pragnie to, aby nie pozwolić mu już więcej zniknąć mu z oczu, jednak wie, że może być to średnio wykonywalne. Wzdycha i odgarnia mu z twarzy kosmyk włosów, nie czując się zaskoczonym, kiedy otwiera oczy i parzy na niego.

\- Cześć – mówi delikatnie – Jak się czujesz?

\- To raczej ja powinienem się ciebie o to spytać - odpowiada. Jego głos jest szorstki i chrapliwy od snu, ale jest świadomy, senne oczy wpatrują się w niego wyraźnie – Moran?

\- Zdechł – mówi, czując błogie zadowolenie, na tamto wspomnienie – Wsadziłem mu kulę między oczy.

Sherlock kiwa głową i zamyka oczy. Sięga po nadgarstek Johna, długie palce owijają się wokół niego, ciągnąc go delikatnie w dół. Rozumiejąc przesłanie, John niezgrabnie wspina się na łóżko, które nie jest wystarczająco duże dla dwóch osób. Kończy, pół leżąc na Sherlocku, a pół na łóżku, mimo że sprawia mu to trochę bólu nie przejmuje się tym, nie ma innego miejsca na całym świecie, w którym teraz wolałby być. I sądząc po ramieniu Sherlocka silnie obejmującym jego talię, on czuje to dokładnie samo. Usypiają razem, wtuleni w siebie i tak jest dobrze.


	15. Chapter 15

Powrót na Baker Street to wszystkim co przeszli wydaje się dość rozczarowujący. Sherlock jest w kiepski nastroju, ponieważ musiał spędzić cały tydzień w szpitalu i nawet kiedy John został wypisany, musiał zostać jeszcze kilka dni. Oczywiście fakt, że czas, kiedy nie się nie pakował spędzał z Sherlockiem wydaje się nie mieć znaczenia. Gdyby nie to, że John jest niedorzecznie zadowolony widząc Sherlocka wchodzącego po schodach niczym obrażony kocur i rzucającego się na kanapę, kusi go żeby odwrócić się i znowu wyjść, ale zamiast tego ostrożnie zawiesza płaszcz uważając na swoją zranioną rękę bezwładnie leżącą na temblaku.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta. Sherlock nadal zbyt chudy. To był jeden z powodów dla, których musiał zostać dłużej w szpitalu, jego ciało było całkowicie niezdolne do walki z infekcją – zaniedbane, przez brak jedzenia i snu. Zaczyna myśleć co mogą zjeść na kolację.

\- W porządku – odpowiada ostro swoim „Nienawidzę się powtarzać” tonem – Ale się nudzę.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – John uśmiecha się czule, gdy słyszy kroki na schodach. Chwilę później do pokoju wchodzi pani Hudson, niosąc tacę z herbatą i ciasteczkami. Chociaż raz powstrzymuje się od komentarza, na temat tego, że nie jest ich gosposią. Jej oczy są zamglone, gdy wpatruje się w przestrzeń pomiędzy Sherlockiem, a Johnem, jakby spodziewała się, że oboje zaraz znikną. John zna to uczucie. Po części z tego właśnie powodu, nie przeszkadzało mu zostanie w szpitalu trochę dłużej, ponieważ tam detektyw był cały czas w zasięgu jego wzroku. Nie musiał się martwić, że Sherlock znowu zniknie, gdy był tuż bok niego.

\- Pomyślałam, że możecie być głodni – mówi pani Hudson, zwracając się do Johna.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiada – Jesteśmy.

Sherlock prycha, a John posyła mu karcące spojrzenie.

\- _Jesteśmy_ – powtarza stanowczo.

Pani Hudson śmieje się i klepie go po ramieniu.

\- Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować, jestem na dole – mówi – Tylko ten jeden raz, ze względu na ciebie, zajmę się swoimi sprawami.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiada i patrzy za nią gdy wychodzi. To ulga, móc zamknąć za nią drzwi, a kiedy już jej nie ma Sherlock podnosi się i patrzy na niego. Widzi w jego oczach niezwykłe ciepło, gdy cicho wyciąga rękę do Johna, który przemierza pokój w kilku krokach, szczęśliwy, mogąc ją chwycić. Pozwala Sherlockowi pociągnąć się na kanapę i razem zwijają się na niej łącząc swoje ręce i nogi tak, że nie ma między nimi już żadnej wolnej przestrzeni (z wyjątkiem miejsca, gdzie John oparł swoje zranione ramię). Przyjemnie jest oprzeć głowę na jego piersi i słyszeć ciche uderzenia stałego rytmu serca.

\- W porządku? - pyta cicho Sherlock. Delikatnie przebiega ręką po jego temblaku.

\- Tak – nie sądzi, żeby byłby w stanie wytłumaczyć mu jak _bardzo_ jest w porządku. Wzdycha i lekko odchyla głowę do tyłu, dopóki nie zauważa, że Sherlock na niego spogląda. Oczy Johna znajdują się na odpowiedniej wysokości, aby dać mu idealny widok na jego usta, w które za świata nie może przestać się wpatrywać. Nie rozmawiali o tamtym pocałunku. Nawet nie wie, czy Sherlock go w ogóle pamięta, biorąc pod uwagę ,że fakt słabo wtedy kontaktował. Prawdę mówiąc, dotykają się więcej niż, kiedyś, ale jednak... Przełyka i odwraca wzrok.

\- Powinniśmy wypić herbatę. Zaraz wystygnie.

\- John – jego głos jest odrobinę zachrypnięty, czego nie było w nim wcześniej – Czy... pocałujesz mnie?

John zamiera. Tuzin pytań obezwładnia jego umysł, ale kiedy ten wspaniały mężczyzna, prosi, żeby go pocałować, to cóż... John Watson nie jest typem człowieka, który by się zawahał. Podciąga się do góry na jednej ręce i pochyla się zatapiając w ustach Sherlocka. Pocałunek jest krótki i słodki, a on rozkoszuje się miękkością jego warg poruszających się pod swoimi i tym jak przesuwa ręka po jego włosach, zanim się odsuwa. Czuje ulgę widząc jak Sherlock uśmiecha się do niego i unosi kąciku ust w odpowiedzi.

\- Herbaty? - pyta ponownie.

\- Jeśli nalegasz – odpowiada jakby go tak naprawdę nie obchodziło, chociaż John dobrze wie, że Sherlock pragnie wypić filiżankę herbaty odkąd obudził się w szpitalu.

Wstaje i podchodzi do stolika automatycznie nalewając do dwóch kubków i dodając odpowiednią ilość mleka i cukru. Zanosi jeden i podając go Sherlockowi, po czym wraca po ciasteczka oraz swój kubek. Błogi wyraz na twarzy detektywa, kiedy bierze pierwszy łyk herbaty sprawia, że ciepło rozlewa się po całym jego ciele. Wie, że najprawdopodobniej usta wyginają mu się głupkowaty uśmiech, ale go to nie obchodzi. Siada z powrotem na kanapie, wystarczająco blisko, żeby ich ramiona się stykały i wzdycha z zadowoleniem.

\- Sherlock? - mówi cicho, kiedy obaj zjedli już przynajmniej jedno ciastko.

\- Hmm?

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek znowu miałbyś zrobić coś podobnego – znaczy, udać swoją śmierć - będę przy tobie – John miał dużo czasu, aby przemyśleć jak poruszyć ten temat. Jego początkowy gniew został skierowany w stronę Morana, Adaira i Gregsona, a teraz po prostu czuje się przez to wszystko zmęczony. Rozumie, dlaczego Sherlock to zrobił, ale wcale to nie oznacza, że mu się to podoba. To bez sensu, wymagać na nim obietnicę, że nigdy nie zrobi czegoś podobnego, a także głupie byłoby grożenie mu – obaj wiedzą, że John zawsze będzie tu czekał – ale jest coś co może zrobić.

Sherlock milczy, a kiedy w końcu się odzywa mówi tylko:

\- John – z powrotem brzmi na przygnębionego.

\- W porządku. Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedział – kładzie kubek między udami i sięga po jego rękę, ściskając ją pokrzepiająco – Od teraz będziemy wszystko robić razem, rozumiesz?

Powoli, Sherlock się odpręża.

\- Tak – mówi i w odpowiedzi również ściska jego dłoń.


End file.
